


A Dumb Lump and Salty Dragon

by Ray_Ken, StoryLady35



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Prince Callum AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Ken/pseuds/Ray_Ken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLady35/pseuds/StoryLady35
Summary: For over 1,000 years, humans and dragons have held a deep hatred for one another. However, The Dragon Prince finally brought the long-lasting war to an end. While tensions are still high, alliance, and perhaps even more, are not impossible. Not even for the saltiest of dragons, nor the dumbest of humans.
Relationships: Pyrrah & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Soren/Pyrrah (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 93





	1. Royal Wedding Reunion

**Once again, this Alternate Universe fan fiction was a collaborative writing project between Ray-Ken and Storylady35.**

**\- "A Dumb Lump and Salty Dragon" is a side-story taking place after the events of the "Breath of Hope" fanfiction. It further takes place after the "They are Bound in Love" chapter of the Extras and Prompts.**

**\- This story tells of the Soren x Pyrrah ship, also dubbed Pyrren. (By us)  
**

**\- This fanfic is intended for mature audiences. We will mark "adult" chapters with an (18+) or a warning before the chapter begins. There is going to be some "spicy" content, angst, and traumatic experiences described. You have been warned.**

**\- Do not fear though, there is plenty of fluff and fun in this tale as well :3**

**Both of us sincerely hope you enjoy this side-story, and we would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!  
**

#  **Royal Wedding Reunion**

**Five Years After the End of the War...**

“Well, well, well, look what the Saberclaw dragged in.”

Soren turned and smiled at the woman leaning against the wall behind him. “Look who’s talking.” He smirked as he looked her over. “You clean up well.”

Pyrrah shrugged, looking over her long, flowing gown with jewels around the low-cut neck. “Well, when you’re the ambassador to the western dragons, you have to look the part every now and then.” She glanced over his appearance with an arch of her brow. “You haven’t changed since I last saw you, considering the event.”

“I’ll have you know, this is my best cloak,” he said, turning around to show it off.

The dragoness barely held back a smile, stepping closer and reaching for the sword at his side. Her fingers played lightly with the pommel. “Well, I see you managed to hold onto this for me.”

“You can have it back.”

“No, it’s alright. You have more use for it than I do.” She smiled, stepping back to look around the room. “So, you’re here for the wedding?”

“Of course, Callum is my claimed brother. And you?”

“Ambassador, remember?”

“But you’re okay with it?” the human asked, frowning at her, “I mean…the last time we were here…you weren’t exactly…okay with them.”

The dragoness walked over to the window and looked out over the view. “Well...since then…I see them together. I see the way she looks at him and…the way he smiles at her. I guess…” she looked upwards, “I guess…maybe elves aren’t…as unworthy as I once thought.”

“Big step for you.” The guard smirked. “And…humans?”

She paused to think. “Perhaps…you aren’t…just stupid animals.”

“Ha! Knew you could change your tune!” he exclaimed victoriously.

“I take it back,” she huffed, folding her arms and leaning on the wall again. “Some humans are still stupid animals.”

Soren pouted at her. “Including me?”

She stared at him for a bit, then turned to the door. “The ceremony is starting soon.”

~#~

With King Cadonumis and Queen Rayla married and crowned, the celebration began. The massive banquet was followed by a party that would most likely last well into the morning. 

Dragons, elves, Variants, and humans were dancing and partying to celebrate the new royals. The new king and queen joined them for a while before vanishing to their bed chambers, the party continuing on without them.

In the middle of the laughter and songs, Soren noticed something to the side of the hall. Pyrrah stood against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest while another dragon stood before her. There was something in their stances that disturbed the guard, so he walked over to them. 

“… unmated for so long,” he heard the male say with a growl. “It’s unnatural.”

“I’m not interested,” Pyrrah huffed.

The male frowned and grabbed her by the neck. “I’m not asking.”

“Hey!”

The dragon turned, looking behind him. “Go away human. This has nothing to do with you.”

“This is a party and you’re hurting a royal ambassador.” He grabbed the dragon by the shoulder, squeezing it tight. “Let her go, and I won’t have to use this.” His other hand touched the blade at his side. “And just a warning, I’m a claimed brother to the King.”

Glancing at it, the dragon weighed his options. He then let go of the dragoness and stormed off to the party. Once he was gone, Soren turned to the woman. “You okay?”

Rubbing her neck, Pyrrah nodded slightly. “I had it under control.”

“Didn’t look like it,” he said, peering at her neck. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

Not buying it, the human gently held her chin and looked over her neck. “Doesn’t look like ‘just a scratch’ to me,” he muttered. He took her hand and pulled her to a side door nearby. Once alone in the hallway, Soren reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “You tell anyone I have this and I’ll rip your wings off.”

She snorted in response, but allowed him to touch the cloth to her neck, watching him as he did. “Maybe not...” she said eventually.

“Maybe not what?”

“Maybe you’re not a stupid human.” She shrugged, looking away from him. “You’re…you’re different.”

“I am?” he questioned, concentrating on the cuts. “This one’s caught your scales…” he mumbled to himself, pressing on the slightly heavier flow. “Why did you let that guy do this? I’ve seen you fight. You could’ve taken him.”

“You don’t know the way things are for sun dragons like me,” she explained, “A female is expected to submit to a male. If he’s strong enough to hold me down…he can make me his.”

“That’s bull,” Soren huffed, looking into her eyes, “Callum would never do something like that.”

“He’s a different type of dragon altogether,” she chuckled. “He’s got all the determination and power of a dragon...but none of the negative things some of us have.”

“Oh? Like your method for insulting others?”

She smiled a bit. “Yeah, he skipped that part.”

“And…their ability to be charming when they want?” He smirked, pulling the cloth away to see the cut had stopped bleeding.

“Charming?”

“Yeah…you can be.” He smiled, brushing some of her hair back. “Pyrrah, I’m glad I met you, even if you _do_ insult me every time we meet.”

“Well, someone has to keep you dumb humans in your place.”

“And what _is_ our place?” he asked, his voice a mere whisper as he stood before her, losing himself in her eyes. “You have beautiful eyes Pyrrah.”

She blushed suddenly, but couldn’t look away from him. “Not too bad yourself…Soren.”

He smiled at her use of his name, then leaned forward to close the gap, pressing his lips to hers. Pyrrah moaned into it, her arms around his neck as she pulled him into her. She kissed him desperately before quickly pulling back, her face as red as her scales. 

The human smiled softly at her. “Th-that was nice,” he said, reaching out for her cheek. 

She panted for breath, then swallowed. “M-maybe...”

“Want to try again?” He leaned towards her. “See for sure?”

Glancing between his eyes and his lips, the dragoness nodded. “Alright.” 

~#~

Pyrrah sighed as she lay back in the pool of water, looking up at the decorative ceiling above her. She felt so conflicted, so confused. Dragons were the peak of everything. They were the strongest, fastest, purest creatures in all of Xadia. They should only care about themselves. That’s what her mother had always told her. 

Humans were just…a food source. Pyrrah had never seen the attraction to eating humans. She preferred them to stay alive and look after livestock, her preferred diet. 

Covering her mouth, she thought of the taste from the night before. It made her face heat up, and she dunked herself under the water. 

When she came back up for air, she grabbed a cloth and began to scrub hard at her skin and scales, wanting to get rid of any trace of him. 

But…he was so kind, and gentle, and…

She shook her head and continued to scrub. She was a dragon! A pure-blooded dragon! One of the noblest creatures in all of Xadia! She didn’t interact with humans! She didn’t care for them, or want anything to do with them!

 _“Last night was a mistake,”_ she decided as she cleaned herself off, then stepped out of the scented water. The flowers would overpower any scent he’d left on her.

She wrapped a towel around herself and rubbed her hair with another. “Stupid human,” she muttered to herself. “Stupid, idiotic, moronic, ugly, foul human.”

“Pyrrah?” came his voice from behind the closed door, “You okay in there?”

She instantly forgot her train of thought, now lost in the concern of his voice. “Umm...Yeah...Fine.”

“Well, I got us some breakfast if you care to join me. It’s still hot so…you might want to hurry.”

She blinked again and nodded, even if he couldn’t see her from the other side of the door. “Be...be with you in a bit.”

“Okay.”

She listened as he walked away, and she suddenly wished she still had the hot bath to wash away her traitorous thoughts.

As she dressed, she pumped herself back up again. Dragons and humans do not mix! They aren’t equals, they aren’t friends, they aren’t anything! Dragons were superior, and she was going to tell him that!

Clean and free of his scent, Pyrrah walked out of the washroom and into her bedroom.

The human, as she refused to give him the individuality of a name, was sitting at the table with a tray of food before him. “Hey, you’re finished. I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, but I hope you like fish?”

She inhaled and felt her mouth water. He smelled so good. The food smelled decent as well.

“I can get my own food,” she snapped, moving to the other side of the table.

“I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Oh really?” she huffed, picking up the fish with her bare hands, “Why’s that?”

“Well…” he blushed and looked away, “You seemed…a little tense when you woke up and…you just ran for the bathroom and…I was worried something was wrong. If I’d…done something to upset you.”

She opened her mouth to tell him that his existence was upsetting her, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t tell him that lie. Instead, she looked away. “It’s a dragon thing...Humans wouldn’t understand.”

“I guess,” he sighed, then stood from the table, “Look, you’re clearly still…not yourself so…why don’t I leave? I need to get ready to head home anyway.”

“Wait, home?”

“Yeah. Ezran has a big diplomatic meeting in a few days, so we need to be back in Katolis for that. If we leave today, we’ll make it back in time.”

Pyrrah frowned. “Why don’t you get the King to take you? He doesn’t mind being your lift.”

“Sadly, Cal’s busy. You know, being a newly married man and a king?” he teased.

The raven-haired dragoness swallowed. “Well…if you could get a ride home…when would you need to leave?”

“Umm…with a ride, we could leave in four days.” He sighed. “But sadly, no one’s free so…it’s horseback for us.”

“I could take you...”

“What?”

“I…I don’t have any plans and….I need to head that direction, so…I could give you a ride.”

He smiled brightly at her, walking around the table, and reaching out to hold her hands comfortably. “You mean it Pyrrah?” He smiled. “You’d do that?”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll go tell Ezran! He’ll be so happy to hear he can stay a bit longer!” He laughed, then hurried out of the room before the dragoness could say anything. 

Once he was gone, she went back to her mood of ‘inferior species’, cursing the human, and desperately trying to rid herself of this impurity. Her gaze fell on the bed across from her, her face flushed as she thought about last night. Even from across the room, she could smell it. 

Blushing, she swore she’d get someone with a bad sense of smell to burn the bed, including all of its pillows and comforts.

Rubbing her temple, she walked over to the thing, planning to dispose of what evidence she could. She blinked when she saw his cape, still lying crumpled at the side. 

Tentative, as if it would bite her, she picked it up and looked it over. He claimed it was his best cloak, but it was made of itchy, rough material, shoddy work compared to what dragons or even elves could create. 

Yet, at that moment, it was the greatest cloth in the world to her. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped it around her, feeling it drape over her wings and down her back. 

Closing her eyes, she smiled and inhaled the scent hanging onto it: sweat, metal, and fresh bread. It made her smile grow, the cloth almost feeling like his arms as he’d held her from behind the night before, snuggling with her.

She frowned at the memory and quickly removed it, throwing it into the corner of the room. It was all wrong.

She growled at herself and turned to the bed, grabbing pillows and tossing them to the side. The covers and sheets went a different way, and she kept growling as she took her anger out on the poor bedding.

When the bed was left practically bare and her anger had softened, she heard a knock at the door. “Pyrrah?” came his voice before he popped his head around the door, “You doing okay?”

“No!” she shouted. “No, I’m not okay you ignorant ape! Everything was fine till the second I met you! I wish that bolt had killed me! At least then, I would have had a noble death! I wouldn’t be here! With a king that is breaking every rule known to dragon! Changing the world so the impossible is...is normal!”

Unsure why she was suddenly so upset, the human took a careful half-step. “Pyrrah-“

“No! You don’t get to speak to me! You don’t get to say my name!” She turned to him, hand raised to point accusingly. “You are a disgrace! A lowly insect that hasn’t learned when to flee!”

“Py-“

“Get out!” she screamed as she stormed over and shoved him in the chest. “Get out! Get away from me, and never come back! I never want to see you again you disgusting creature!”

Soren stared at her, then lowered his head, leaving without a word. 

The dragoness just watched him leave, a whirlwind of emotions flooding her again, but she just found herself growling as the door closed behind him. The coward hadn’t even fought back! Didn’t try to argue with her...or force her to be silent...He just...left. He left so she could be alone, so she could calm down and think.

As she eventually calmed, she simply stared at the closed door. He’d left because she’d asked him to. He understood her need to be alone. Slowly falling to her knees, she covered her face and began to cry, trying to work out when the world became so complicated.

**Two years later...**

“Come on Ezran, keep your guard up,” Soren sighed as he pushed the king back from him. “You keep dropping your arm and your opponent will just stab right through your heart.”

The teenager just huffed, raising his training sword. “I know, I know.”

“Then stop doing it,” the guard sighed, readying himself for another attack. The king blocked, and tried to return the blow before blocking again. “Better,” his teacher praised as the match continued. “That’s it Ez. Now, take the opening, and finish it.”

“What opening?” the teen panted, still blocking each of the guard’s blows. 

“You’ll see it. Come on.” He smirked, side stepping one of his counterattacks. As he moved, he caught a glimpse of a long, red dress. He hesitated, looking at the wearer.

She was glaring at him.

A pain struck his chest, and he turned to see Ezran’s wooden blade pressed against his side. The king gave him a confused smirk. “When you said ‘opening’, I wasn’t expecting you to suddenly stand still.”

Soren looked at him sadly, then back to the walkway. She was gone. “Two years...”

“Huh?” the king questioned, looking for what had distracted him. “Two years?”

“It’s been two years since I last saw her…” he whispered to himself, his shoulders slouching as he did. “And she didn’t even say hi...”

Ezran thought about it for a bit, then came to a sudden realisation. “Pyrrah?”

“Yeah. Why is she even here?”

“The western dragons have been causing trouble again. She’s come to help sort things out.”

Walking away, the guard kept his head down. “Good luck with that.”

Ezran frowned as he watched him leave, but Soren just went off to his own quarters where he sat at his seat and began to sift through paperwork.

He turned to the door as someone knocked on it. “Enter.”

“Sir, the King requests your presence.”

Knowing he couldn’t sulk forever, the guard went to the king’s study and knocked before entering. However, when he did, Soren was confused to see a table set up, a meal for two. “Wait. What the…”

He heard the door close and lock behind him. Turning around, he slammed his hand against the door, frustrated and confused. “What’s the meaning of this?! Let me out!”

“Oh great...”

He turned to the voice and felt his heart skip a beat. “Pyrrah?”

“Don’t go thinking I planned this, stupid human. I was invited to have dinner with the King. Looks like someone is playing tricks on us.”

“Probably Ezran,” the guard sighed, then walked over to her, but stopped his advance when she turned her sharpest glare against him. “I-It’s been a while.”

“Not long enough,” she huffed, crossing her arms as she looked him over. “You’ve hardly changed. Still the same obnoxious, idiotic human.”

“You have though. You look...different.” He searched her for the difference before noticing one of her horns was broken off towards the top. Carefully, he reached out and touched it. “What happened?”

“Some male who wanted to take me,” she muttered, pulling away from his touch.

Remembering what she’d said about female dragons of her source, Soren sighed. “Has anyone…” he trailed off.

“No. No one has claimed me yet. I am still unmated.”

“I-I’m glad.”

Her sharp gaze turned to him. “Oh? You are?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with a cough. “Well…umm…yeah. I mean…you should be free to make your own choice. No one should force you into anything.”

Her breathing slowed a little. “That’s not the way things are done. Females don’t _get_ a choice.”

“I think they should.”

“Who cares what you think?” she growled, walking over and trying the door, but it was still locked tight. “Damn it! How long are they going to keep us locked in here?!”

“Well, we might as well eat?” Soren suggested, looking at the meal. “The food’s going cold, and it would be a shame to waste it.”

She glanced back, then turned to the door. “I could break this down you know!” she shouted, then kicked the base to prove her point. When it remained locked, she sighed and walked over to the table, sitting in the chair across from the human.

He smiled slightly as she joined him, then poured the wine between their glasses. “What should we toast to?” he asked cheerfully.

Her eyes narrowed. “How about a silent meal,” she said, voice holding back a growl.

Wincing, Soren nodded and took a sip, sighing under his breath. 

The meal continued for a while in silence, just as Pyrrah requested, but it was becoming uncomfortable for the both of them. Eventually, Soren couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Pyrrah, I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.”

She froze before taking a bite of her meal, glancing at him. “What?”

“I don’t know what I did but…I can’t stand you hating me. I…I miss talking to you.”

Putting the food down, Pyrrah stared at her plate. “Shut up…”

“Pyrrah, you mean a lot to me.”

“Shut up.”

“And not knowing what’s wrong…it hurts.”

“JUST SHUT UP!” she shouted, standing up and flaring her wings behind her back. “You self-centred jerk! Do you really think everything is about you?!” She turned her head to the side, gripping the table tightly. “What about me? What about me, having been told all my life that I was meant for one thing! And then…then _you_ come along and change all that! I was always told that humans are worthless, greedy, and cold! But then you come into my life and I just…just…” She growled lowly at him. “I can’t stand you! I can’t stand how you make me think and feel, and how you changed EVERYTHING!...You know, one day, I will come here and find some other guard wearing that captain’s armour, and you’ll just be this lump in the ground. I never _ever_ would have cared about it if it wasn’t for you! W-why do you have to be…why do you have to be...you? Why do you have to be so...different?”

Her eyes turned back to him. “I don’t know how Cadonumis can face this so easily. To care about someone of a different species. To love someone he will outlive! This is the reason dragons shouldn’t interact with humans. Not because we are better or stronger. But because you get close to one, blink, and that’s it! They’re gone! I don’t hate you Soren...I’m staying away from you because…because I don’t want to admit that what I was always told all my life was wrong. That…humans can be…like you.”

She screwed her eyes shut, crossing her arms over her chest. “I pushed you away because it’s better for us both! You’re kind, gentle, and everything I’m not! And I don’t want you haunting me for the rest of my life! So get out of it! I don’t want you! Go away before it’s too late!”

Soren stared at her for a bit, then rose from the table calmly, his chair scraping back against the floor.

Her eyes cracked open to see what he was doing. “S-Soren?” she whispered, watching as he began to walk around the table towards her. “What are you doing?” she gasped, staring at him, but his head was lowered slightly as he walked forward. “Wh-what…what are you doing?” She started to walk backwards, trying to get away from him until her back hit the wall. “What are you doing?!”

He didn’t give her a reply, just stood before her as she was backed into the wall. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her close to his chest.

The dragon trembled in his arms, staring blindly into his armour before shaking her head and struggling to escape. Yet, his gentle grasp was too strong for her to break free. “No! No! Stop it! Shout at me! Tell me I’m cruel! Tell me you hate me! Call me a monster! J-just not this! D-don’t be so kind!” She pushed against him, trying to make him back off. “Y-you shouldn’t be like this! You should punch me! Strike me! Throw me away! P-Please. I-I can’t stand it. Just-just stop it...”

Soren simply held her tight until her words fell silent and her fight had left. She let him hold her in silence, pardon her deep, broken gasps for breath.

When those calmed too, he let out his own long sigh and leaned back. “I love you Pyrrah,” he whispered with a small smile. His hand cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears leaking down her face. “I know you’re not ready to say it back, but I need you to know how I feel about you.” He took a step back, looking into her eyes. “I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be. No matter what, you’ll always be in my heart. I knew the moment you gave me your sword I was in love with you. So…please, don’t let fear of the future stop us from living in the now.”

Tears flowing down her face, Pyrrah just shook her head. “No…I-I don’t…I…” She leaned her head on his chest. “We don’t belong together...”

“Says who?”

“Everyone...”

“To quote the Dragon King…who cares what everyone else thinks?” He sighed, holding the back of her head and stroking his fingers through her hair. “Pyrrah…if you _really_ never want to see me again…then that’s what we’ll do. But please, don’t let it be like this.” His hand gently guided her chin so they were looking at each other once more. “Don’t let it be with fear, and pain, and with tears. Say goodbye to me with one of your hard glares and a smile. Please?” He wiped her cheek gently, removing the remaining tear stains. “Promise me we will say goodbye properly.”

The dragoness nodded and carefully wrapped her arms around him. “Alright...I promise.” She held him a bit tighter. “But…not yet.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not ready to say it yet,” she sighed into his shoulder, “But when I am…”

“I’ll be here.”

Closing her eyes, she allowed her hand to settle on his chest, listening to his subtle heartbeat below her ear.

\-----

**RK: And the Pyrren story is a go! Woot woot! Don’t forget to leave comments and reviews! :D**


	2. Wounded

#  **Wounded** ****

She hissed as she backed away, preparing to strike again as her wings flared.

The male held a claw to his chest, touching the wound she’d caused before growling at her. He backed off, leaving her be.

Once he was gone, the red dragon looked at her side, seeing her own blood seeping from between the scales on her leg. The male’s bite had been deep. She couldn’t even lower her foot to the ground it was so painful. Her gaze turned to the other dragons in the cave, all of them waiting for an opening to try and claim her as theirs.

The last dragon had been hard to fight off, and she needed time to recover before trying to face any of them again. She needed somewhere safe, and only one place came to mind. 

Running past her ‘suitors’, she sprinted out of the cave and leapt into the air. She heard their roars of disapproval at her flight, but at least they didn’t follow her. None of them could keep up with a female in the air.

Flying high, she headed southwest, but her mind was clouded by pain. She relied solely on her instincts to get her to her destination. It was almost night by the time she saw the castle under the clouds. Right after she had spotted it, the last of her strength had drained. Her vision began to blur, and she struggled to keep her wings beating as she descended and crashed into the forest. In her wake, she left up-turned dirt and small trees strewn about.

Knocked out by the initial collision, she groaned as she opened her eyes, but something was wrong. Her vision was blurry and distorted. Guessing she’d hit her head during the fall, she lay her head down on the hard soil to rest and wait.

After a while, she heard something approaching, pushing past the foliage around her. A part of her knew no one would hurt her with the peace treaties in place. But another part of her knew she was blinded, wounded, and in the middle of human territory. So, she forced herself up on shaky legs, turning to where she’d heard the sounds. As the seconds passed, more sounds began to emerge and surrounded her.

She growled loud enough for them to hear her, warning them to stay away.

“Pyrrah?”

The growl instantly died. “Soren?”

“Yeah. We saw you crash and came to help.” She sniffed, and could tell he was moving carefully towards her. “What happened? You’re shaking.”

She struggled to keep on her feet. “Another male,” she mumbled.

A hand touched her jaw and she turned her head towards him, realising she’d been looking the wrong way. She could feel his confusion through his hand and she sighed softly. “My eyes have been damaged. I…I can’t see.”

“You’re blind?”

“I will recover soon,” she groaned, her body trembling.

“Pyrrah, you can barely stand,” he whispered, stroking the side of her face. “Why don’t you shift? I’ll get you to the palace. You can rest there.”

If she’d known where he was, she would have glared at him. “If I shift, it will hurt more and I’ll take longer to heal.”

“If you don’t, you’re going to get rained on. Not sure if you know, but there’s a storm brewing above us, and I don’t mean Cal,” he teased, still caressing her face. “Pyrrah, please. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

She tried to guess where he was, then sighed. “You better look after me,” she muttered, then shifted before him. The exhaustion of her confrontation, flight, and wounds tripled instantly, and she gasped in pain before blacking out. Yet, just before all understanding had left her, she felt two arms lifting her up, and heard a whisper. “I gotcha.”

When she came around again, her vision was worse, nothing but blackness before her. However, after a moment, she realised there was something over her eyes blocking the light.

As she reached up to remove it, someone grabbed her hand to stop her. “Don’t take it off. It’s helping.”

“Soren?”

“Who else?” he chuckled, holding her hand loosely, “You really scared me for a bit there. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

She winced as she tried to move, her leg throbbing along with other, smaller aches. “Feels like it.”

“Ez was able to contact Cal, who then sent Ibis to check on you. He put something on your eyes to help them heal. Says you need to keep it on for two weeks.” 

“Two weeks?!” Pyrrah growled as she sat on the bed. She went silent for a while, then reached out for his hand as it held hers. “I really don’t like this,” she confessed. “If I stay as a hybrid, it’s going to take me too long to heal.”

“Didn’t you recover from a bolt in just a few hours?”

“That wasn’t caused by another dragon,” she sighed, leaning back into pillows that were surrounding her. 

Soren squeezed her hand a little tighter. “So…this was another male?”

“I’m powerful, I have connections to the Dragon King, and I’m of age. Every unmated male I come across seems to go for me instantly.”

“Well, you’re safe here.”

She smiled a bit, then lay back down, holding his hand as she began to drift off. She soon heard a yawn next to her. “Tired?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Yeah, just a little.”

“What time is it?”

“The sun set a few hours ago.”

“Go get some sleep.”

“No, I’d rather stay here with you,” he said, squeezing her hand. “In case you need me.”

Scoffing, the dragoness lied back down in the bed. “Suit yourself.”

The guard looked down at her, her eyes and her leg bandaged, but otherwise, relatively unharmed. “You know, you’re in a very large bed,” he pointed out with a smile 

“Am I?” she hummed. “It’s a very comfortable bed too.”

“Yeah, might even be big enough for two.”

A small smile came to her lips. “Maybe,” she chuckled, pondering a bit before nodding, “Alright, come on then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, come on.”

He smiled, then walked around the bed, climbing in with her and lying his head on the other side of the pillows. “Thanks.”

“Just shut up and get some sleep.”

Nodding, the guard lay on his side, carefully positioning himself behind her wings so his brow rested on her shoulder. It wasn’t long before he settled comfortably into sleep. 

Half-way into night, Pyrrah suddenly groaned. She sat up slowly in the bed and began to grope around blindly. “W-where…where are you?” she whispered, then her hand eventually found him. “Oh. There you are.”

“Hmm?”

“Soren. I’m blind. Don’t go moving around,” she sighed, placing her head on his shoulder, “Moron.”

He sighed, his arm wrapping around her. “Sorry,” he whispered, barely awake. But the next morning, his eyes opened to find a wing wrapped around him, and a dragoness snuggled up in his arms. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her brow. “Morning.”

She groaned and rolled into him a bit more, her wing wrapped tight. “Already?”

“Yep.” He smiled down at her. “How’re you feeling?”

“Pretty good.”

“Good. Listen, since I’ve been in here with you for the last few days, I…I’ve kinda…got to go and catch up on my Crownguard duties.”

“Wait...you mean you haven’t been doing your work?”

“I wanted to look after you,” he confessed, then tried to detangle himself from her. “But, now that I know you’re okay, I need to get back to business. But I’ll come by and check in on you!”

The dragoness huffed. “Fine. Whatever. You shouldn’t have neglected your duties because of me.” 

“Well, you were hurt, and I was worried. So of course I stayed.”

“You didn’t need to. You have a job to do. And I just need time to rest.”

“Then rest,” he whispered, cupping her cheek. “You’re safe here.” 

“If you say so.”

His hand held her cheek for a moment longer, but then he backed away. “I’ll be back later, and I’ll bring you some lunch.”

“I’m just going to sleep,” she sighed. Lying back down, she listened for a while until the door opened then closed. This left her in the room all by herself.

Lying in bed, blind, and alone, Pyrrah tried to sleep, but she simply couldn’t. She hated feeling helpless. It wasn’t the dragon way. Then again, if she was found wounded by a dragon, they either would have killed her, or taken her as a mate. Neither were options she wanted to explore.

Time continued to pass slowly in the quiet room, and while she tried to sleep, she couldn’t handle the thought of being asleep _and_ defenceless. So, she simply lay silently, waiting, but she was starting to get hungry soon enough.

Just as she began thinking about finding food for herself, the door opened. 

“Sorry I took so long,” came the idiot’s voice. “It was a long meeting.”

“Anything serious?”

“Just some bandits. We’re coming up with a plan to deal with them.” 

“Nothing serious then,” she huffed, then frowned a little. “What’s that smell?”

“Smell?”

“There’s something...floral?”

“Oh, yeah, I brought you some flowers.” He moved closer and placed something on her lap.

Sniffing, Pyrrah frowned, then covered her mouth. “Why?”

“Well...umm...it’s a human thing. You...you give flowers to...someone you care about when they’re sick.”

“Odd tradition.” She sniffed, then scrunched up her nose. 

“I think it’s about not being able to go outside, so they bring the outside in.”

She sniffed again. “That makes a little more sense,” she said, then cleared her throat. “Well, if I could see them...I might a-a-apr-ACHOO!”

Soren chuckled, but then gasped suddenly. “AH! Pyrrah! Wh- I need water!”

“What happened?” she questioned, turning her head left and right. 

“Your sneeze started a fire!” he gasped as she felt him throw something on the bed. “Got it!”

The soaked blankets did not make her feel any better. “Now my feet are wet.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I’ll sort it out for you. And…I think I better get rid of the flowers.”

“Might be a good idea,” she sniffled.

Once the wet blankets and flowers had been removed, Pyrrah listened to the recap of the guard’s morning while she ate, but then, he left her alone once more, busy with his duties.

~#~ 

The human sighed as the dragoness growled. “Pyrrah, stop growling.”

“I can feed myself.”

“You can’t even see where the food is.”

“Well, I could if you took these damn bandages off.”

“You know Ibis said you needed to have them on for two weeks.”

“And it’s been two weeks!”

“No, it’s two weeks _tomorrow_.”

“What difference does one day make?”

“Pyrrah, I am not arguing with you. The bandages stay on.”

“Soren!”

“I will tie your hands together if you try to take them off!” he snapped.

Pyrrah gulped at the words and his tone, then sighed in defeat. “Fine...but I still hate this.”

“I know you do Pyr, but that doesn’t change the fact you have to listen to the rules. Now, open your mouth.”

She allowed him, begrudgingly, to feed her. And once she was finished, she lay down on the bed, listening as he moved around. Just before he left, she bit her lip and spoke up. “S-Soren?”

“Yeah?”

“D-do you want to stay the night? You know, so you can take these bandages off in the morning?”

Although she couldn’t see it, Soren smiled. “Sure.”

“Alright then,” she muttered, shifting over and making room on the bed beside her. She listened as he removed his boots and armour, and she figured he'd remove his cloak, but when he lay down beside her and reached over to pull her in, she found him shirtless. "Why did you take your shirt off?"

"It’s warm tonight. And I discovered that sleeping next to you, it's like sleeping next to a fire, so I get hot." He ran his finger over her shoulder in a circle. "I can put it back on if it’s..."

"No, no, it's fine," she hummed, hand on his chest. "You be comfortable. I don't care."

"Thanks Pyrrah. And tomorrow, I'll take those bandages off, promise."

"You better."

His lips gently touched her horn in a kiss. "Get some rest."

~#~

The next morning, Pyrrah yawned and stretched out her back and wings, feeling around in the bed before gasping. "S-Soren?"

"Easy Pyr. It’s okay. I woke up early."

She sighed when she heard him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I was just having a bath." He returned to her side and she felt his hand on her neck, caressing her skin gently. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone Pyr, not without saying."

She didn't reply, just reached up and held his hand there. "I guess."

"It's been two weeks. I can take the bandages off now if you want."

"Get them off me," she huffed. "Get them off me right now."

"What’s the magic word?" he teased, but his hand was already reaching up to undo them.

Pyrrah sat still on the bed, feeling him remove the bandage slowly. "Do it or I'll break your leg?"

"Good to see you still got fire, Salty."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say. Right...almost done. Keep still. Now, I'm going to take it off...but I want you to keep your eyes closed, okay? Don't be shocked if they’re still a little fuzzy."

She nodded and took a breath, feeling the pressure on her eyes release and suddenly, there was a light. Soren stroked her cheek gently for a bit. "Keep them shut while I close the curtains, I don't want to overwhelm you with the light. I'll be right back."

As he let go, Pyrrah felt her heart pound, hoping her sight really was back. "You seem...to know what you're doing."

"I know some men who have had eye injuries like yours," he explained, his voice far away, and suddenly, the room got slightly darker. "Fighting sun dragons...bright lights happen."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "We can be pretty impressive."

"I'll say." His voice was closer, returning to her side. “Okay, now, slowly open your eyes. Stop if there’s any pain.”

With a sigh, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked for a while. "Everything's...fuzzy."

"Can you see me?"

She turned to him and blinked. "Y-yeah. Just...I can make out your hair."

"That’s good. Give it time and it should come back." He smiled, stroking her cheek again. "Why don't you lie back? I'll go get you some breakfast."

"Thanks...Soren. You're a...a good friend."

"Always Salty. I'll be back in a bit."

By the time Soren was back with the food, the room had cleared up to solid shapes. When she turned to see him, she could only make out the basic shapes of his clothes and face, but no details. "You're back." 

"Yeah. How are your eyes?" 

"Better. I can see you have your uniform on." 

"I always have my uniform on," he chuckled, placing a tray on the bed. "Let’s see if you still need me to feed you." She glared as best she could at him, soon regretting it as the action made her eyes sting. But she reached out for the tray, aiming for the glass. She missed a little, but she tried again, and this time, she managed to pick it up.

Sitting beside her, Soren was there when she needed the help, but it soon became clear that her eyes were getting better with each passing moment and she leant on his side, smiling to herself as she ate. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked, reaching over and brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Still got a little bit of a headache, but it should go away when my eyes finally focus." It only took a few more bites before the food was finally finished, and she looked up at the blond with a soft smile. "Thank you Soren...for all the help..."

“You’re welcome Pyrrah. And you know, you can stay here as long as you want." He looked down. "No dragon will bother you here."

"What about humans?"

"No promises."

"Oh, so are you going to be bothering me then?" she huffed playfully. "I think I'll be able to handle myself once my eyes clear up."

"Well, the offer still stands. You are welcome here, and you can stay with me as long as you want."

~#~

Stubborn as she was, Pyrrah was determined to not let the little wound get her down forever. Her sight was back, so she was up and out of bed.

Soren insisted on staying with her no matter what other duties he had, or in her case, even if she was fine without him. He was constantly by her side regardless. She wasn’t sure if it was annoying or endearing.

One walk had them outside the castle walls and into the town itself. Pyrrah had hoped it would discourage Soren from following, but he was there, as always. As she limped onward, looking around the town of shops and goods for sale, she heard a familiar, worrying sound.

A few locals even screamed when they saw two dragons flying above them, roaring and spitting flames at each other.

Despite knowing the two dragons were young, probably just sparring or playing, something snapped inside her. Her wings flared out in a defiant move, and she hissed up at the pair despite them being too far away to hear her.

“GAH!” came a startled shout from behind her, and she dared to glance back at Soren who was now lying on the ground. She was sure he would’ve stood back up instantly if her tail hadn’t wrapped around both of his legs.

“Pyrrah, do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to his bound legs.

With a bit of concentration, her tail unwrapped itself, and he got to his feet to look up at the two. “Yeah, seen them around. They seem harmless.”

“They’re dragonlings,” she explained, “Playing.”

“That’s how dragons play?” he chuckled. “Who knew you could have fun?”

She didn’t take his tease and glared at the pair above them. “I don’t like them being this close,” she growled. “They shouldn’t be this close to the city.”

“Well, when you’re better, you can track down their mothers and tell them off. But for now, you need rest.”

“How many times-?! I. Am. Fine.”

He glared at her leg with the limp. “Yeah, don’t believe you.”

She glared back. “Maybe me kicking you to the ground will convince you!”

“Pyrrah, why are you getting so defensive suddenly?” he asked with a concerned frown, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well that just means it’s something. Come on, tell me.”

“I’m just on edge okay?! Nothing more! Now will you just drop it?!”

He blinked at her snap, but then nodded. “Okay, subject dropped. Dropping the subject. Consider it dropped. It’s so dropped I’m stepping on it.”

The dragoness huffed, then turned back towards the capital, knowing full well that she was being followed by her constant shadow. And even though it was a nuisance...it still made her smile.

~#~ 

A lone floorboard squeaked.

Soren groaned, rolling onto his back at the sound, but he continued to snore softly. A few seconds later, he suddenly bolted upright, drawing the dagger from under his pillow and pointing it at his intruder. It took him a moment, but his eyes caught the outline of the person in the darkness. “Pyrrah!” he gasped, putting the blade away. “Don’t you know not to sneak up on someone?”

“Please, as if you could’ve hurt me with that toothpick.”

He huffed, lying back down. “What are you doing lurking about in the dark anyway?”

“I’m not ‘lurking’ anywhere,” she grumbled, leaning on the wall. “I just went for a walk.”

“In the middle of the night?” 

“Best time to be alone. Besides, I can’t sleep here.”

“Why?”

“Too many humans. The smell is… _overpowering_. I can’t sleep.”

Opening his eyes again, Soren looked over at her. “Really? You slept fine when you were next to me.” She looked suddenly flustered and Soren coughed. “I mean…when you were hurt.”

“Oh, that...well, I was hurt, and blind, and…and you just…you were there.”

He smiled softly and held out his hand. “Come on then.”

“What?”

“It’s the middle of the night, and if you keep wandering around out there you’re going to get in trouble. Come on, get some sleep.” He reached out for her, pulling the blanket back. 

The dragon scoffed and walked over to him. “Fine,” she huffed, placing her hand in his and lying down in his bed. “Though, to be honest, this bed isn’t as comfortable as mine.”

“Maybe. But it’s warm,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. 

Pyrrah soon snuggled into his shoulder as she liked to do, closing her eyes, and listening to his heartbeat. Gazing down at her, Soren smiled before slowly leaning forward and rubbing his cheek slowly up and down her hair. Her horns grazed lightly against his skin and he sighed.

“What is that?” she growled. 

“W-What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Umm…” Soren leaned away, “I-I’m sorry. I-I just…I’ve seen Callum do it to Rayla and…I thought…you’d like it?”

She scoffed with a frown. “Yeah, it’s a dragon thing. But it’s reserved for family...” She blushed. “Or…or for mates. Which you are neither.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” He pulled back a bit more. “Sorry.”

For a bit, there was an awkward silence, but then, Soren felt the dragon’s tail wrap around his leg. “No, it’s fine. Just…don’t do it again,” the dragon mumbled, rubbing her cheek into his shirt. “Besides, that was a pathetic attempt at nuzzling.”

“Was it? I thought I did pretty good.”

“No, it was terrible.” She pushed herself up so she was looking down on him. “I’ll show you how it’s done, just so you can see how pathetic you _really_ were.” 

On his back looking up at her, Soren swallowed. “A-Alright.”

She nodded, then leaned over to him, brushing her cheek against his. A soft purr came from her chest, her face rubbing down his jaw and under his chin. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck before retracing her steps back up. Once done, she pulled back and looked at him. “See? That’s how it’s done.”

The human just stared up at her in amazement, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Umm…yeah…I see…I did it wrong.”

“Very. Now shut up and go to sleep,” she grumbled, leaning on his chest again. 

~#~ 

Despite being strong enough to leave, Pyrrah remained in Katolis as Ezran’s guest. Going home just meant more male dragons.

She wasn’t sure why she was so against being mated. It was the duty of every female to pass on the knowledge and power of the dragon line. And yet, she didn’t submit. Many of those who sought her were strong and powerful, but she never found them worthy. 

Maybe her position in the royal court made her feel superior to the others.

Or maybe it was something simpler. Maybe she didn’t want them because she already knew who she _did_ want.

Closing her eyes, she put her head in her hands as she sat on the windowsill. Why was she still fighting this? Two years ago she’d thought it was a mistake, a moment of weakness.

Now it felt like her strongest moment. To break free of the rules, traditions, and everything else that came with being a dragon. That night, she had been herself. 

Letting her hands fall from her face, she sighed and looked out the window. Was this really who she was? A dragon…with feelings for a human?

A smile slowly came to her lips, thinking about the stupid human. The times he tried to help her, protect her, and support her. He wasn’t much...but he was enough for her. And when she slept with him beside her, it was a true, deep sleep, trusting him to keep her safe.

Standing from the window, she walked away to find him, glaring when she didn’t find him in his room, the barracks, or on the training grounds. Hand on her hip, she turned to the first unfortunate guard she saw. “You!” she snapped. “Where is Soren?”

The guard trembled. Even after all these years, not every human was used to being confronted by a dragon. “S-Soren?”

“Yes! Captain of the guard? Your boss?” She growled, starting to get annoyed. “Where is he?”

“I-I-I heard he’s in the in-infirmary.”

Blinking, Pyrrah pulled back from him. “Infirmary?”

“Y-Yes. I-I heard he was leading an a-attack on the bandit camp…but he-he was shot.”

Turning sharply, the dragoness almost ran towards the palace infirmary, throwing the door open and looking around at the beds. There were a few wounded guards, and a couple of bandits with armed guards standing beside them, but no Soren. She stormed into the room and approached a healer. “Hey! You!”

Calmly, the healer nodded. “Ambassador, how can I-“

“Soren, where is he?” she growled.

“He’s in the room over there.”

Pushing past the healer, she stormed over to the door she’d pointed at and threw it open, looking inside. Soren was lying on the bed, his shirt removed and arm bandaged around the shoulder. He gasped as she entered, startling both him and the healer that was with him. “Pyrrah! What are you doing here?”

She took in his condition: talking, alert, and only his arm bandaged. Frowning, she glared at the human healer until she got the idea and left before the dragoness turned eyes to the guard. “What am I doing here? I hear from some random guard that you’re hurt and you ask me what I’m doing here?! I’m here to check on you stupid! What happened to you?”

“We went after the bandits, but one caught me with an arrow. It’s deep but not serious. Pyrrah, come on, calm down.”

“Calm down! Calm down?! Are you really telling me to calm down?! You could’ve been seriously wounded or even killed! I was worried and you tell me to _calm down_!”

He blinked at her. “You were worried?”

“You’re a stupid, fleshy, weak human! Of course I was worried!” She huffed a puff of smoke then turned her back on him, wings positioned to block his view of her. “Just my luck to fall in love with an accident prone idiot in a dangerous job.”

Soren stared at her back, a warm smile on his lips. “What did you say?”

“I said you’re an accident prone idiot.”

“Before that.”

Swallowing, she turned slightly, looking over her shoulder and between her wings at him. “You heard...”

“I want you to say it again.”

Suddenly flushing, Pyrrah was struggling to think straight. “I…I love you,” she muttered. “Alright, I said it.”

Smiling, Soren pushed himself up on his good arm and crawled his way to the end of the bed, reaching out and holding her shoulder. “Pyrrah? Look at me.”

Hesitating, she did turn and look over at him. “Yeah? What?” she huffed, trying to hold her normal arrogance, but her eyes showed her insecurity.

He smiled, then cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, he pulled away slowly, still grinning like an idiot. “I love you too Pyrrah.”

Her blush grew a little darker, but slowly, a smile came to her lips. She leaned in again and kissed him back. The kiss continued, getting slightly more passionate until Pyrrah grabbed his bandaged arm to steady herself and he gave a strangled gasp of pain. He quickly backed off to hold his wound with a hiss.

Moving over, Pyrrah looked at his bandage as a splotch of red stained it. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” he chuckled, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek. “I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

Returning his action, she sighed and pushed him back to lie on the bed, perching herself on the edge so she was leaning on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close. “So…does this mean you and I are…together?” he asked shyly.

“I’m okay with that. I’d even say you’re my chosen.”

“Chosen?”

“Chosen…mate.” She sighed. “That is, if you want to mate with me.”

“Do you want to mate with me? I am a human after all.”

“I know,” she whispered, looking up. “But I’m ready now. I’m alright with the…problems. We can get through them together.”

Truly happy, Soren leant over and kissed one of her horns. “Then yes. I would love to be your mate.”

“Good, because I want you to be my mate once your arm’s better.”

He chuckled lightly, holding her close. “Love you Pyrrah.”

“Love you too…Soren.” She smiled, snuggling into his shoulder with a soft purr.

\-----

**RK: *Heavy breathing* I love them so damn much! Q-Q**


	3. Fears of the Past

#  **Fears of the Past**

It was still a foreign idea to Pyrrah that she was not only living in a human palace, but she was in love with a human as well. Luckily, she wasn't against it anymore. One look into that man's eyes, and she knew she'd made the right choice. He was a moron and a dork, but she knew he was passionate about everything he did, even more so if it involved her.

Plus, he was an incredible lover. Every night he'd come back to their room in the palace and sweep her off her feet, taking her to the bed and ravishing her with kisses and attention. He’d whisper sweet nothings into her ear while performing things to her body she had never imagined. The elders had told her mating was a strict and defined act. But with Soren, nothing was defined. He loved to experiment and try new things to make her feel even better.

One night, as he nipped and bit at her neck, her eyes closed blissfully, the dragoness suddenly felt something tight around her wrists. When she pulled to try and get free, she couldn't.

The mere feeling of not being able to move brought her to an instant panic. Memories flooded her mind, of males pinning her down, aiming to take her, forcing her to submit to them and having their way. She never wanted that. She never wanted to be just another sun dragoness. She wanted to be free of it. So, she fought back.

Suddenly, she could move again and quickly pulled herself away from the other in bed with her, hissing for a bit before realising it was Soren she was with. Her mind had been so lost in fear of the past, she'd forgotten the present.

He watched her with concern, something she never would have seen in her own kind. "Pyr? A-are you okay? What happened?" He slowly moved towards her. "I'm so sorry. Your hand got caught in my cape. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She stared at him for a bit, then shook her head. "As if...as if you could hurt me," she muttered, meaning to imply that it was because he was human. But the way she’d said it, she realised  _ he  _ couldn't hurt her.

Soren would never. He'd do anything for her. Her heartbeat slowly calmed as she thought of that, knowing it was him.

When he touched her shoulder, she moved to his side, resting her head on his heart. "I'm sorry if I scared you Soren."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, gently scratching her ear, something he knew calmed her down.

She chuckled a little. "Three months together and you already know all my weaknesses."

"I'm just that good of a boyfriend."

"Mate-to-be," she corrected. "And...when my hands got stuck...I thought... I thought for a moment you were..." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I thought you were one of the males that always wanted to take me. To pin me down and…” She looked up at him. "I don't know why but...I forgot it was you and...it scared me."

"Pyrrah," he whispered, staring down at her with worried eyes.

"It's funny...in a way. I always thought of myself as the perfect sun dragon. Brave, fast, strong...and yet...I never wanted to mate." She sighed as he held her close. "I never wanted...to be taken."

"What did you want?"

She was silent for a while, feeling him hold her, caress her ear and breath against her. "I wanted to be loved," she whispered. "I...I didn't realise before...but I wanted to be loved."

He gave a small chuckle, then leant over to rub his cheek against her hair. "Well, you know I will  _ always  _ do that."

"Yeah, I know."

"And Pyr, I will never hold you down,  _ ever _ . If it scares you, I will always let you be free."

She sighed at the words, knowing he meant them. "Thank you Soren...for understanding."

"I might not understand everything in your past, or what it's like to be a dragon...but I know what it’s like to feel trapped...To be made to do something you don't want to." He kissed her brow, then reached over and brushed away a tear that was creeping down her face. "I want you to be happy Pyrrah, always."

She smiled at him, then leant up and kissed his lips softly. "I...I'm kinda tired now. Could we..."

Before she said another word, Soren was moving her to lie down in bed and pulled a blanket up over them. He snuggled up behind her, careful of her wings and horns, then kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight Salty."

"Night...Soren."

\-----

**RK: Baby, baby girl...I must protecc. T-T**


	4. Her Go (18+)

#  **Her Go (18+)**

**SL: “I can’t write more than a hundred words of naughty before blushing.”**

**Also SL: *starts creating this***

**RK: *wipes tear* I’m so proud.**

**\-----**

They were both aware it was coming. It had been eight years since they’d first met. Eight years since Pyrrah had attacked the town and Soren had shot her with an enchanted ballista bolt. A lot had happened since then.

Mainly that they, a dragon and a human, were deeply in love with each other.

But the fact that Pyrrah’s playful teasing and jabs had recently stopped, proved something was wrong. 

One evening, just before the day arrived, Soren held the dragoness’s hand as they sat watching a fire, enjoying the peaceful silence. “Pyrrah, I’ve been thinking...”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “What about?”

“Well…the day after tomorrow…it’s the day we met.”

“Yeah?”

“And…I know we met…badly.”

“You  _ shot  _ me.”

“You  _ were  _ attacking a town.”

She shifted in her seat at the reminder. “I know...”

“So that day wasn’t…the best, but it was important. I…I think we need to do something to turn it into a good day.”

Frowning, she looked over at him. “How?”

“Well, we could go for a flight? Far from the palace where no one will find us. We could have a picnic and watch the clouds? Whatever you want really.”

Thinking about it, the dragoness smiled slightly. “Whatever I want huh?” she asked with a glint in her eye. “Do you mean that?”

Blinking, Soren got a sudden feeling he’d walked into a trap. “Umm…well, as…as long as it's something we both like…then…yes. Whatever you want.”

Pyrrah smiled, then leant up and kissed him briefly. ”There’s a dragon thing I’ve always wanted to try, but I’m sure a human like you would enjoy it too…maybe even more so.”

“What is it?”

“You will just have to wait and see,” she replied, leaning against his side once more. 

Soren was cautious, knowing that his dragon could be tricky, but he just shrugged and wrapped his arm around her. He let the matter drop for the rest of the day.

The day after, Soren ensured all the guards and the king knew he was going to be unavailable for the day, arranging replacements for his duties. All day he was wondering what Pyrrah was up to.

Early the next morning, she woke him and told him to dress and meet her in the courtyard. Guessing they would be flying, he dressed warm, taking his dragon blade with him and joining her outside. “Where are we going?” he asked with a frown. “I hope it’s not far. You know I don’t like flying.”

“That's why I got you this,” she explained, holding out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. “Drink this and you won’t even notice we’re flying.”

Trusting her, Soren took the bottle and downed the mouthful of liquid, licking his lips at the sweet taste. Pyrrah smiled, then shifted to her dragon form, holding out her foreleg for him to climb up. “It can take a moment to kick in, so best climb on.” 

Doing so, Soren noticed a slight tingle in his fingers. “I think it's working.” 

“Then hold on tight, and trust me.” 

“Always Pyrrah.” He smiled back as his head started to spin and sway. Gripping her spines, the air began to go past, and before they were leveling out, he leant forward in a peaceful sleep.

~#~

When Soren opened his eyes again, he was inside a well lit, warm, and comfortable room. The warm part was quite important as he soon realised he was stripped of all his clothing and was lying on his back in a large, lush bed with his hands and ankles in shackles.

Soldier instincts kicking in, he inspected the room and tried to work out what was going on. The room had the bed, a desk, two doors, and a couple of pretty paintings of flowers hanging on the walls. Generally a normal, nice, calm room. Except he was naked and chained to the corners of the bed. He pulled on the chains but they held without issue.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He turned and instantly blushed as he looked over Pyrrah as she entered, wearing something that could  _ not  _ be called clothes. It looked like a collection of belts and buckles that had been combined to create the bare outline of an outfit, her breasts fully exposed. The straps went between her legs and her wings and tail freely moved as she came over to the bed and reached over, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. “Sorry about that. I must have made it too strong.”

“You drugged me?”

“I only meant to make you sleepy for the flight, honest. I would never drug you Soren.” She smiled softly, but it slowly twisted into a mischievous smirk. “But when we arrived and you still didn’t wake up…I figured…I’d get started.”

“Started?” he repeated, tensing and gasping loudly when her hand ran down his neck and chest. “P-Pyrrah!”

“Oh, yeah, that potion does have one  _ small  _ side effect,” she chuckled. “You become  _ highly  _ sensitive.” With a whisper, she kissed his ear and heard him groan. 

As she backed away, Soren panted for breath, looking over her. “Where are we?”

“A dragon hovel. They’re all over the place, caves set up for travelling dragons to stop at and rest for the night,” she explained. “But some dragons use them for… _ other  _ reasons.”

Her outfit and his lack of clothing gave him an idea of what, but he still asked anyway. “What other reasons?”

“In draconic, it’s called  _ eam mane _ . In human…I guess the translation would be ‘her go’.”

Blushing, Soren gulped, suddenly understanding. Female dragons were meant to be submissive, to give themselves to males. This was a way for females to change that.

Watching as he worked it out, Pyrrah reached out and gently trailed her finger down his arm, watching him tense and try to get away, but the chains held him in place. She smirked as she let her hand go over his chest, coming to rest it over his beating heart. “So, what do you say Soren? This a good enough way to mark the day?”

Groaning in pleasure, Soren nodded. “I think it’s perfect...Damn Pyrrah, I knew you were hot, but dressed like that? I never want to see you in anything else ever again.”

Chuckling, his girl leant over and kissed his lips. “Such nice words. I think you deserve a treat for them.”

He blinked, watching as she pulled away and looked at his half-erect member. Smirking, she shifted her weight and her tail came out from behind her. Within moments, it wrapped around him as it often did. But instead of wrapping around his thigh or wrist, this time it coiled around his cock.

Pulling on the chains, Soren moaned, his eyes rolling back. The spines on her tail dug in gently, and the potion made it feel  _ oh so good _ . It moved slightly, loosening and tightening its grip on him. Watching, Pyrrah licked her lips, taking in a deep breath. “Oh Soren, you look delectable,” she panted, her breathing getting harder as her eyes locked on her tail. With a thick swallow, she leant down and licked his tip, groaning herself at the taste. Eyes closed, she opened her mouth and took the entire tip in, sucking as hard as she could while her tail gripped and loosened against his cock.

Soren was helpless to stop her or make her do anything. He just groaned and tried to buck, but her hands held him down by the hips. As she continued, he knew he couldn’t take much more, groaning as he felt his orgasm rising.

Suddenly, there was a void on his shaft and he looked down to see Pyrrah had pulled away, her tail uncoiling too as she grinned menacingly. “Now, now, don’t want you getting _ too _ far right now.”

He whimpered at the loss. “Pyrrah~” Sighing, he threw his head back on the pillows. “You’re tail feels so good.”

She chuckled. “I’ve been practicing. You have no idea how hard it is to control a tail.”

“No, since I don’t have one,” he replied as it came to rest on his chest. He’d never look at it the same way again. 

As if reading his mind, Pyrrah let it move towards his face, brushing it under his chin. “Tails are very useful.”

Watching it as it stroked his face, Soren stared entranced before suddenly leaning his head forward and catching the tip in his teeth, biting it hard.

Pyrrah suddenly threw back her head with a delightful gasp. “Ah! S-Soren!”

Glad to see his hunch was right, the human moved as best he could so he could lick and bite her tail, teasing it in his mouth. The dragoness moaned in delight, her tail pushing for more and letting him reach a few more spines.

As her breathing got harder from his treatment, she somehow got her senses back and pulled her tail away from him. “Soren, you little devil, always trying to get ahead,” she purred. “You know, _ that _ …” She glanced down at his still rigid cock. “Was a reward. But for playing with my tail without permission…I think you need to be  _ punished _ .”

The human gulped at her words. Considering his position, she could do anything and he would be helpless to stop her. After a moment of deliberately leaving him waiting, the dragoness nodded. “I know what your punishment is.”

She moved over to sit beside him, making sure he could see her as she spread her legs. The outfit was open and revealed everything. His heartbeat picked up as he watched, spotting she was already soaked and trembling.

Oh how he wanted to dive in.

Pyrrah smirked as she reached down to her own folds and gently caressed herself. “I was going to let you taste,” she moaned while she played, biting her lip as she realised he couldn’t take his eyes away. “But now, for playing with my tail, you get to only watch.”

He swallowed, his mouth salivating at the sight. He licked his lips as her talons messed around, coating her digits with glistening liquid. He wiggled where he was, trying to get closer. Pyrrah chuckled as he pulled on the chains, her finger slipping inside with a wanting gasp. “Oh Soren, those chains are designed to hold a  _ dragon  _ down. No way are  _ you  _ getting free of them.”

He groaned as he watched her digit move agonisingly slow inside herself. Her breathing got sharp as she teased her body, and she moaned as she caught sensitive spots. 

The male was practically drooling, and she found it so hot that she purred as she pulled her hand away and boldly licked her fingers. “Mmm, I taste so good~”

“Pyrrah~” the other whined, wiggling around in his bonds. “You’re killing me here.”

She chuckled, leaning over so her face was above his. “You want a taste?”

“Hell yeah.”

Eyes still locked on his, she reached down and coated her fingers in more of her juices before holding them just out of his reach. “Beg.”

“Wh-What?”

“Beg. You want it? Beg for it.”

Swallowing, Soren stared between her hand and her eyes, seeing how much she was enjoying this. And smelling that tantalising aroma from her, he couldn’t resist. “Please...” he whispered eventually. “P-please Pyrrah, I want to taste you. I want to taste your juices… _ so bad _ . I want to give you so much pleasure that you can’t take anymore. Please,  _ please _ , let me give you everything you want and more. You smell so good, I just want you so much,” he moaned out.

Pyrrah bit her lip at his words. It was one of the things she loved so much about him. His willingness to do anything for her. A dragon never would have pleaded like that. Quickly, she leant down and kissed his lips, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth which he gratefully accepted with a wanting moan.

When she eventually parted for breath, she placed her fingers by his mouth, watching as he instantly took them in and began to lick the digits. Working his tongue around her claws, he took them in so hard that he almost choked.

She glanced back at his cock as it began to twitch, his own enjoyment clear. Two of her fingers in his mouth, the dragoness reached down and held his cock with her spare hand, growling when his knee jerk reaction was to bite down on her fingers. 

He moaned and sucked a little lighter in apology, but she’d instantly forgiven him, rubbing his cock in her hand. Knowing how he liked it, she gently squeezed, letting her thumb caress the tip. His head jerked backwards into the pillows, her fingers slipping out as he gasped. “F-fuck! Oh fuck Pyrrah! You’re…” He groaned, pulling pointlessly against the chains.

Licking her palm, Pyrrah moved both her hands to his hip and cock, stroking until he was trembling once more. Unlike last time, she kept going, and allowed him to climax all over her hand and himself. She licked her fingers as he caught his breath, purring in approval of the taste. “Such a good day,” she mumbled as she moved to straddle him, her wetness smearing on his chest.

Still coming down from his high, Soren gave a dazed moan. Waiting, Pyrrah dragged her talons over the straps she was wearing, caressing the bits of skin that were exposed by it. Eventually, she allowed herself to touch her breasts and her low purr of enjoyment helped ground Soren as he watched her play. He smiled as she did. “Did I ever tell you that I love your tits?”

She blushed a little at his words. “R-really?”

“They’re just…so perfect.” 

She smiled, still squeezing them while he watched her. “You like them like this?”

“With you playing with them? I’d rather have  _ my  _ hands on them,” he said, opening and closing his hands to show his meaning. 

Pausing, the dragoness let go so he could see her better. “No, I mean like  _ this. _ I made them bigger, for you.”

Taking them in, Soren realised she was right. They were slightly larger than before. Quite a bit larger. “How did you do that?”

“When dragons shift, we can choose what we look like.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking away. “We tend to have a...default form...but with a little concentration, we can change parts of it.” She smiled down at him. “So, do you like them?”

He stared for a moment, then nodded. “I do but…I like your normal form more.”

She blinked at that. “R-really? I mean, I thought humans liked girls with bigger breasts.”

“Well, maybe. But you’re not like other girls. You’re  _ you _ Pyrrah. I could never ask for more.”

She blinked at his sweetness, leaning down and tenderly kissing him before leaning back with a small scoff. “Only you Soren,” she whispered. “Here we are, with you chained down and completely at my mercy…yet you still know how to make me go weak in the knees.”

He chuckled lightly. “Sorry. Ruined the mood?”

“No, I want to fuck you more than ever.” She grinned, leaning forward before shifting herself down so she was near his hips. “In fact, I want you right now.” 

With that, she reached down and took his cock again, glad to find it hard and waiting. Still tied down, Soren watched as she positioned herself on top, holding his cock still so it slid effortlessly into her body. She moaned as it pushed in, bucking slightly. Her hands pressed against his chest, and she dug her claws into his skin. 

She often told him that while she didn’t know what was normal for humans, he was  _ far  _ from it. The size and thickness could rival a dragon hybrid! Her breathing slowly came back to her, and she began to roll her hips, rising and falling on him. Her body ached as she did, feeling something was wrong in this almost perfect moment. As she wondered what it could be, Soren groaned and tried to buck into her, but was held back.

The slight action made her realise what it was. It was the lack of his touch.

Panting as she continued to ride him, she moved her hand to one of the cuffs. “Liber,” she gasped in her pleasure.

As soon as the word was said, the cuffs all snapped apart, releasing him. Without skipping a beat, Soren reached up and held her hips, steadying and guiding her down as she continued to bounce.

His touch instantly made the dragoness feel better. The feeling of his fingers digging into her scales, intoxicating. She smiled when she realised he was just supporting her, not trying to change her pace or position. He still let her do what she wanted, but was now holding her as she did.

Biting her lip, she groaned and rocked a little faster, going as high as she dared without losing him, and slamming herself down over and over again. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room, joined by a chorus of loud pants and grunts of pleasure.

Stars spanned in their eyes as they climbed higher and higher. Pyrrah groaned as she reached her peak, her wings flared wide behind her back while her tail gripped his leg tight. Soren watched in amazement as the dragoness climaxed above him, his own coming fast from just the sight of her. 

Pushing himself up, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her gasping mouth and groaning when she returned it with equally desperate pressure. 

With him sat up now, his cock rubbed new parts inside her, and despite having just hit her limit, she felt another wave coming rapidly behind it.

As they kissed, bucked, and moaned, Soren decided he wanted to release inside of her. Grabbing a breast in each hand, he began to squeeze and roll them in his palms. He listened as she groaned and purred against him, her hips rocking faster in approval.

With a few more deep, hard thrusts, he trembled and held her close as he released inside, just as another of hers flooded down. Breaking apart from their kiss, the pair both gasped out as everything blanked besides the pleasure and warmth of the other.

Panting for breath, Pyrrah opened her eyes and looked at the man before her, carefully running her hand back in his hair. “Soren…y-you…” She groaned, unable to think clearly as she got her breath back. But after she had, she bit her lip and leant over, pressing her brow to his. “S-Soren…bite me.”

He blinked, breathing hard himself. “W-What?”

She tipped her head to the side. “Here...B-bite me…here. Please.” She swallowed hard and stared into his eyes. “I-I want you to officially claim me as yours...as a mate...”

“Pyrrah,” he whispered, staring at her exposed neck. “A-Are you sure?”

She nodded, then pulled one hand from his hair to point at the spot between her shoulder and neck. “Bite here.” 

Nodding, Soren moved his arms around her, pulling her against him even more. Then, he leant over to her skin, gently kissing the spot she’d pointed to. Her body was hot and sweaty, the taste, sweet. He licked his lips as he stared at the spot, unsure how he was going to go about it, but then he swallowed and opened his mouth. As hard as he could, he bit down into her skin.

Pyrrah gasped at the sensation, but her hands around him felt good as she pulled him slightly towards her. “Soren,” she breathed, holding him tight.

He bit the spot a few more times, then pulled back, gasping as he looked at the dark red mark he’d created. “W-was that okay?”

“Yeah. It was perfect Soren,” she praised, rubbing her cheek against his.

He returned her affectionate nuzzle, looking at her face and smiling. “W-would you bite me?”

“What?”

“I…I want to belong to you…like you do to me.” He smiled, tipping his head to expose his own neck. “Please Pyrrah?”

Oddly, she blushed as she looked at his exposed neck. “It will hurt. I have sharper teeth than you.”

“It’s worth it. Go on. I want you to.”

She smiled, then nodded, kissing his neck a little lower. “I’ll do it here…where there's no risk of you bleeding out.”

“Alright.”

“Try and keep still,” she warned. Then, she opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into the spot. He hissed at the pain, trying to keep as still as possible, but then he felt her tongue lapping at his skin and blood. 

She held for a moment, then pulled back, looking at the bruise and small puncture marks she’d made. She licked her lips of the last few drops of blood. “You okay?”

“Yeah…felt…kinda weird,” he confessed with a smile. “But good.”

“Well, for the record.” She licked the bite again. “Your blood is  _ very _ tasty.”

He blushed at her words. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” she assured, hands linked around the back of his neck as she rotated her hips. “As long as I’m the only one who gets a taste.”

He held her so she stopped moving, since he was still buried deep inside. Soren smiled, caressing her cheek. “Every drop is yours Pyrrah.”

She smiled back. “I love you Soren.”

“Love you too, Pyrrah.”


	5. Fate

#  **Fate**

Pyrrah sighed to herself as she lay on her stomach, sprawled out on a platform while the sun shone down on her back. Normally, the sun’s rays would make her feel peaceful and happy, but today, they had no such effect. Today, she just felt sullen.

As she lay there, she heard someone approaching, but a sniff of the air told her it was just Scylne. The older dragoness moved slowly over to the younger one, and lied down beside her. “Afternoon Pyrrah.”

“Scylne,” the other sighed in acknowledgment.

The orange dragon tilted her head at that. “Something on your mind dear?”

“Nyfli’s mated,” Pyrrah muttered. “Heard this morning.”

“Yes, so did I. And that has you in a sour mood?”

She turned her head further away from the elder dragon. “Yeah...”

“Why?”

“I dunno. I just…I just am,” she grumbled. 

Scylne smiled as she looked down at the basking dragoness. “Don’t worry, your time will come soon. You’re almost of age.”

The younger one sat still for a bit, thinking over the words. “What’s it like?”

“Mating?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s an honour. It’s the honour all sun dragonesses aim for.”

“But what’s it _like_?”

The elder was silent for a bit, but then she spoke. “Well, when a male takes you, it’s…it’s like a fight you’ve been in all your life finally comes to an end. And you…you just accept your fate.”

“And that's what you want me to do?!” she snapped, sitting up and snarling at the other. “I am one of the best fighters in the clan, and you want me to just give up when some male comes for me?!” She hissed, then turned away again with a sharp flick of her tail.

Scylne just frowned. “Pyrrah, this is the duty of all sun dragonesses.”

“Well…maybe I don’t want to be told what I have to do! Maybe I don’t _want_ to be mated!”

“Pyrrah…”

“You heard about Dalode? She was killed by her mate!” She stood up and turned to the other, growling deeply. “He killed her! Just because she went out hunting!”

“Dalode should have known better. She had hatchlings to look after, and she never should have left them alone.”

“If he had been there, if he had hunted for her, she wouldn’t have needed to go out and find food herself! And then he killed her because of it!” She snarled, pacing for a bit. “And what about Elmi? She almost lost the use of her wings because some male wanted to claim her!”

The orange dragoness just shook her head. “Pyrrah, this is the way things have always been.”

“Well, I don’t want it,” she huffed, lying back down.

“Then what do you want?”

“I…I want to be able to choose who I have hatchlings with.”

Scylne paused, then laughed coldly at her. “What do you think you are Pyrrah? A moon dragoness with a range of suitors looking for you, bringing you gifts so you can decide?” She gave another mocking laugh, then struck her with her tail. “No! You are a sun dragoness! And sun dragonesses don’t choose! They are told. They are to mate with those stronger than them.”

“And what if there isn’t one stronger than me?”

The other smiled. “You know, your mother asked me the same thing.”

At the mention of her mother, Pyrrah looked back. “M-my mother?”

“Methra was a fine fighter, a brilliant huntress, and one of the most beautiful and powerful dragons in the clan. I think every male in our clan got a scar from trying to claim her, but one never managed to finish the job. It made her wonder if she would _ever_ find a mate.” She looked down at the blue-eyed dragoness with a smile. “Then one day, while she was out hunting, she came across Sciatra. He was from a different clan and the son of an alpha. He wasn’t the firstborn son, I think he was third or fourth, but still the son of an alpha nonetheless. And right there and then, they fought, and he won.”

Pyrrah huffed and lay her head back down on the ground. “And then he left her...”

“He stayed for a while, and he saw her through her sleep.”

“And then he left,” she hissed. “As soon as he saw I was a female, he left us. I thought dragons were meant to stand by their mates...”

Scylne nodded. “Yes, they are. I do not know why Sciatra would choose to leave but…he did.”

“And because of that, my mother had to hunt for us,” she huffed, remembering her early years. “She had to go searching for food, and she’d take from the humans just to keep us both alive...She then began hunting humans, and because of that…”

“Because of that, the humans hunted her.”

A sharp pain filled the dragoness’ heart at the memory. Her mother, coming back to the clan with arrows and swords still jabbed into her scales, bleeding to death in front of her own daughter. “I hate humans...but I hate _him_ more. He shouldn’t have left us.”

“Maybe one day, when you have a mate and hatchlings of your own, you will understand.”

“I doubt it...”


	6. Banishment and Self-Entertainment (18+)

#  **Banishment and Self-Entertainment (18+)  
**

Landing on the ground outside the caves, Pyrrah shifted to her hybrid form and walked inside. Her only intention was to retrieve the few belongings she kept here, then return to Katolis. She’d timed her return just before dawn when the other dragons would be asleep. Sneaking her way through the collection of wings and tails, she made it to the area she had claimed.

Quickly, she began to pack her things into a bag, constantly glancing around when she thought someone was waking. Adrenaline pumping, she grabbed the last few items and stood to leave. 

“Pyrrah?”

She turned at the call, looking to see a little hatchling with black hair and grey wings poking her head over her mother’s tail. “Twii,” she sighed. “What are you doing up?”

“I can smell a human,” she replied with a frown.

“No, it’s probably just me. I spend a lot of time with humans.”

The hatchling’s frown grew deeper. “It’s...It’s not  _ around _ you. It  _ is _ you. You smell like a human.”

Picking up her bag, the sun dragon sighed, hiding a slight blush. “You’re too young to understand,” she muttered, beginning to walk towards the entrance.

The dragonling gasped. “You mated with a human!” she shouted out, disturbing many of the sleeping dragons around her. Her chance to escape unnoticed was gone, and Pyrrah prepared herself as the others stood and approached her.

“Pyrrah?” One stepped forth, growling. “What have you done?”

“Followed my heart,” she snapped back, shifting to a form equal to theirs. “You can’t have me now, Goylang.”

Goylang snapped his jaws towards her. “You traitor! You betray the noble blood of the dragons!” 

“There is nothing noble about forcing a female to mate,” she growled back. “There is nothing wrong with choosing a mate based on relationship!”

“But a  _ human _ ?!” he roared.

She held her ground. “The King has an elf for a mate! Why can’t I have a human?”

“Because you’re better than this!” he shouted, rearing up and slamming his claws against her chest. He knocked her back and pinned her to the ground. “You would waste your power, lose your honour and status…for a human?! One of those lowly, pathetic creatures?!”

Struggling under his grasp, Pyrrah managed to nod. “Yeah, I would.”

Goylang snarled in her face, maw opened to bite at her neck.

“Goylang! Hold!” another shouted out, pushing past the gawking clan. A tall, sandy-coloured dragon walked out of the deeper parts of the cave.

The male obeyed his command, but still held her down. “Alpha Miplo...”

“Release her.”

“But-”

Miplo growled deeply, then shoved the smaller dragon back with his head. “You dare argue with me?!”

The other backed away with his head lowered, soon vanishing into the crowds. Despite being released, Pyrrah remained where she was before the alpha huffed at her. “Get up,” he growled, watching her closely. “Explain yourself.”

“There is nothing to explain Alpha,” she said, eyes at his claws. “I love him, and he loves me. We are mated, and I do not regret my decision.”

The alpha glared harder. “If you were not the King’s chosen voice for us, I would kill you myself for this. You have desecrated our blood! Insulted our clan! You are a disgrace!”

The sun dragoness stood her ground despite the hisses of the other dragons around her, agreeing with their alpha. He struck the floor with his tail and they quickly fell silent. “I will ensure you are removed from your position as ambassador. No one here will ever listen to you again. Now, be gone. Leave and never come back, insidiator sanguinis.”

Having known this was coming, Pyrrah didn’t feel the shame and pain she had thought she’d feel at her banishment. Instead, she felt oddly glad. She picked up her bag in her teeth and walked calmly past the others as they hissed and snapped at her, but once outside, she took to the air.

The flight back was amazing. She felt free. Free of her clan and free of her species. She laughed as she looped in the air and headed for home, her  _ true  _ home.

As the palace came into view, she dove for the ‘landing zone’ Ezran had created for visiting dragons. She hastily shifted after landing and ran through the palace in search of her new mate.

She found him wandering the halls on patrol, but he stopped and gave her a smile. “Hey Pyrrah. Heard you’d been spotted flying back. Everything okay?”

She walked over to him slowly, then reached up, stroking his jaw before using the grip to pull him towards her. Passionately, she pressed her lips to his with a smile.

Even though he was taken aback, Soren soon returned the kiss, turning his head left and right as he caressed his mate’s neck. He made sure to hold her close as her tail wrapped around his leg. Eventually they parted, panting for breath while Soren gently brushed her hair back. “Pyrrah,” he whispered lovingly.

She smiled, then placed her head on his shoulder. “They banished me,” she whispered back.

“What?”

“My clan. They cast me out.”

“Pyrrah…I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” she laughed happily, looking up at him. “I’m glad! I’m glad I’m free of those…stuck up, arrogant dragons. My clan was foolish, and I’m glad to be rid of them.”

“But…you don’t have a clan now.”

“No.” She shrugged. “Instead, I have something much better.” With a soft smile, she hovered over his lips. “A family.”

Smiling, Soren pulled her in for another kiss, making sure it was more gentle than the last “Me too,” he whispered, “I found a family too.”

“Then come to our room with me, and we can get started on making it bigger,” she teased, reaching down and groping his ass.

He blushed, and quickly checked to see if any other guard had seen her. “Pyrrah, I really,  _ really _ would love to, but I’m still on duty.”

She pouted, squeezing him again. “Come on, just for a  _ little _ while?” 

“Pyrrah,” he sighed, grasping her hands gently and pulling them away.

“But…”

“I only have a few hours of my shift left,” he explained, stroking her cheek softly, “You just have to wait a little longer.”

She glared at him, then nodded sullenly. “Fine, I’ll just go and… _ entertain myself  _ in the meantime _. _ ” She huffed, turning on the spot and walking away with a flick of her tail.

Soren sighed as he watched his mate wander off before leaving to complete the rest of his duties. 

~#~

A few more hours had passed, and he was finally able to hand over his duties to the night guard. Navigating the halls, he made his way towards his and Pyrrah’s room. With a sigh, he opened the door. “Sorry I’m late Pyr...P-Pyrrah?” he stammered as he looked over to the bed. “Pyrrah…wh-what?”

“I told you,” she purred with a lick of her lips, “I was going to entertain myself.”

The guard just stood there, amazed by the sight before him. His wife was stripped naked, lying on her back with her legs spread wide. Her inner thighs and womanhood were coated in the product of her ‘ _ self-entertainment’. _

Soren felt a lump in his throat as he admired her. "Wow...l-looks like...looks like you  _ really  _ have been...umm...entertaining yourself."

She licked her fingers. "It’s not the same as having you,  _ husband _ ," she teased, standing up and walking over to him. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I-I see that."

"You've been working so hard~" she purred, pressing her body against him. "As your mate, I should...reward you."

"R-reward me?"

She grinned, then slowly knelt before him, messing with his belt. Carefully, she stripped his pants off him and listened to his gasp as his clothes were removed. "Well, someone's excited~”.

"Pyrrah," he moaned out, leaning back against the door, "The smell in here is enough to excite even a human like me."

She giggled, her tail wagging a little. "You like my scent?"

"Yeah...I-I do."

Grinning, his mate reached out and held his shaft, hearing his head hit the door in pleasured shock. After a few slow strokes, she leaned forward and kissed the tip, watching as he covered his mouth to try and stop his gasps. "Oh, come on now," she whispered, "The sounds you make are the best part~ Don't silence yourself."

Lowering his hand, Soren swallowed. "A-as you wish."

She smirked up at him and kissed his tip once more, listening to his shaky gasp. The dragoness wasted no time in fitting more of his length into her mouth.

Soren pressed the back of his head harder into the door, his moaning a bit louder than he would’ve liked. He felt her tongue run down the bottom of his shaft, swirling it around the tip before working him even further down. “P-Pyrrah!”

Bobbing her head, she purred once her lips met his pelvis. And the guard couldn’t help but groan once he felt the vibrations course through his nerves. Instinctively, he bucked a little into her mouth.

The dragoness whimpered, but she quickly recovered, placing her hands on his hips. She smirked even more, reaching around to grab his ass while she sucked a little harder.

“Ngh! H-Holy...AH!~” He couldn’t believe how amazing her mouth felt, the entirety of his length being taken into the wet warmth of her throat. Feeling her talons grazing his firm buttocks, he couldn’t help but love the sensation of her hands grasping his cheeks. All of the stimulation was driving him further and further to his tipping point. “P-Pyrrah...I-I'm getting close!”

Pulling away from his manhood with a pop, she gazed up at him with animalistic, reptilian eyes. “Cum for me~” she purred, taking him back into her mouth, sucking hard.

Soren audibly gasped, one hand pressed firmly against the door while the other reached down and gently grasped one of her horns. He made sure not to be too rough, since he didn’t want to hurt her, but damn, he needed to  _ feel  _ her beneath his fingertips.

“P-Pyr! Yes!...AH!~” With a loud cry, the guard finally reached his orgasm, his mate eagerly swallowing every last drop. 

She eventually pulled away, panting heavily. “You taste... _ so _ good~” she breathed, her fingers tracing the v-shape down his hip bones.

Soren had to catch his own breath, a layer of sweat coating his brow. “Th-that reward was...a-amazing.”

"Not over yet.” She smirked, standing back up and grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. "I've wanted you all day," she whispered as she ground herself against him. "Show your wife how much you love her~" With a lick of her lips, the dragoness went back to the bed and knelt on top, leaning forward with her backside in the air. "Come on, surely you want me too?"

Staring, Soren felt light-headed as he licked his lips and slowly walked over to her. He knelt beside the bed and admired her presenting herself to him. “Pyrrah...you’ll be the death of me.”

“As long as it’s a good death,” she teased, her tail moving out of the way. “Come on, you know you want it~”

“More than anything,” he gasped, his hand lightly tracing her curve before slipping between her legs and coating his finger with her fluids. “You’re a mess,  _ wife _ .”

Pyrrah groaned happily at the feeling and wiggled. “Soren, it’s rude to keep your mate waiting!”

He chuckled before leaning forwards, using his fingers to pull her lips apart while his tongue lapped at her opening. This time,  _ she _ was the one to give a startled yelp and throw her head back. It was accompanied by a deep growl, which turned the human on hard.

Soren grabbed her hips and dipped deeper into the opening, tasting what she had to offer. While moving his tongue around, his finger slipped in under it. 

Pyrrah, gasping and moaning, cried out into the room. “S-Soren!~”

Moaning himself against her, the human continued to lick and suck, pulling away and staring at her wetness. “Pyr…y-you’re so…” He quickly leaned back in, tasting her again as her tail wrapped around his arm. He felt her tremble below him and she fell flat on the bed, groaning and panting where she was. 

He carefully got up and looked over her lying face down on the bed. “Well, well.” He smiled, crawling over her so she was below him. “You look tired. Perhaps I should stop?”

She glared over at him as she tried to get her breath back. “Oh, don’t you dare,” she huffed, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss, biting at his lip.

“I need you inside. Come on Soren...claim me~”


	7. In Heat

#  **In Heat**

Callum sighed as he walked down the halls of Katolis’ castle, smiling to himself as he thought about his wife and son. He missed them when he had to travel, but Avi was still too young to join him yet. A few more years, and they could travel with him soon enough.

As he continued on, he suddenly noticed someone. “Dumb Lump, it’s been a while!”

Soren, leaning on the wall, just smiled at him. “Ah, Scales! How are you?”

“Good. You look…” The dragon glanced over his appearance. “Like a mess. Are you okay?” 

The other man chuckled, smoothing his hair down. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…Pyrrah. She’s been…a little odd the last couple of days. She keeps finding me and…umm…well…” He grinned to himself, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m not complaining, but I  _ do _ have a job to do. Being dragged off every few hours by my wife…it’s making my job a little difficult.” 

Callum chuckled in amusement. “Ah, she’s probably just in heat.”

The human blinked. “Wait…what?”

“Her body is ready for a child, and now that she has a mate, she can have one.” The dragon looked him over again. “Don’t you know anything about females?”

Soren blushed. “Wait…a child?”

“So you didn’t know?”

“Well…we’ve only been mated a few weeks…I…I didn’t think…” He blushed even redder. “So soon...”

The king nodded. “Well…it may be harder for you and Pyrrah. There hasn’t been a human-dragon Variant in…thousands of years, maybe  _ ever _ ...so…I don’t know how hard they are to conceive,” Callum sighed.

With an understanding nod, Soren took a moment to process the information. “Well…it gives me some time to…to think about it.”

“You might want to talk to Pyrrah once her heat’s passed. Right now, she won’t have much control over herself.”

“How long do these things last?”

“About three or four days.”

“Thank goodness. I mean, I might not know much about dragons but…” He gave a smirk. “I know they’re  _ insatiable _ in bed.”

The king smirked back just as much. “Elves aren’t much better.”

Arm casually around the other’s shoulder, Soren laughed. “And we’re the poor suckers that have to deal with them.”

“Poor,  _ poor _ us.”


	8. Winning Hand

#  **Winning Hand  
**

Soren frowned as he looked over at his wife. “Pyrrah? Are you okay?”

Her worried expression only became more fearful as she looked down at the letter. “It’s from the King.”

“From Scales? What is it?”

“Apparently...some of the sun dragons heard about us...and...a collection of them are...they’re protesting the King to break our bond.”

“What?” he gasped, looking over her shoulder at the letter. “They...they’re protesting because you...mated with a human...and...” He almost snatched the paper from her hand as he read the letter. “They’re saying it’s insulting to your Primal?!”

“I knew the western dragons would reject me...but my entire Source?” She sighed. "I...I should have seen it coming. The Sun Primal is that of purity, so...naturally the dragons would want to keep our line pure. But...Soren, did you read what they’ll do?" She turned back to the paper. "The dragons are saying that if something isn’t done about our bond, they will rebel against the crown and attack Katolis...Soren, they are threatening war...because of us."

"But...it’s not like there’s a way to...undo this..." He frowned at her when he noticed her silence. "Is there?"

"Yes...there is," she whispered. "The King...would have to kill you."

He blinked. "What?"

"If you die...I become unbound. They would probably make me face the Sun Nexus to 'purify' me but...I guess in their eyes, after that, I would be... _clean_." She groaned out the word and shuddered. "Honestly! Why did I have to be born to the worst Source?! You would never get this with easygoing Tidebounds!"

Looking at the letter once more, Soren glanced at her worriedly. "Scales wouldn't kill me...would he?"

"No, he wouldn’t. But he also doesn't want the entirety of the sun dragon clans to turn against him."

"So...what can we do?"

She reached up to her eyes and wiped away a tear before it could form. "I don't know..."

Looking at the letter closer, Soren frowned. "Wh-what if I fight them?"

"What?"

"You told me once...a sun dragon chooses a mate by being the strongest male." He turned back to her. "So...if I prove I am worthy of you...if I fight them and prove...prove my worth...would they maybe accept?"

The dragoness thought for a bit. “Well…yes…I can’t see why they wouldn’t honor the tradition, but…it wouldn’t be easy Soren. There’s a lot of dragons...”

He smiled kindly, then reached over and pulled her to his side. “I love you Pyrrah. I would fight every single dragon in Xadia to be with you, and I won’t let anything or anyone keep us apart.” 

~#~

There must have been at least twenty challengers, maybe more. They were all male sun dragons, and they were all there for Pyrrah. Soren wouldn’t let it happen. He looked back at his girl, her expression horribly anxious, which was a rare sight. He wasn’t sure who or what she was anxious about, but he had every faith he could do this. He’d win. For her. 

Callum stood by his side. “Soren, you know you will have to beat _all_ of them, right?”

“Yeah, to prove I’m strong enough to keep her. I know Scales.”

The king smiled softly. “I ordered them to fight as hybrids. Rayla and I will be looking out for any dirty tricks, but once you start, I can’t help you.”

“I appreciate it Cal, but I’ve been training the last few months for this.”

“Alright, as long as you’re sure.”

“I’m as sure about Pyrrah as you are about Rayla.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be fine.”

Stepping away, the king nodded. “Then let the challenge begin!” he declared, heading over to a throne beside Rayla. It was in perfect view of the marked arena and would allow them to watch.

Taking a deep breath, Soren looked at the first dragon and prepared himself.

The challenge wasn’t just about strength and skill, but also endurance. He had only a minute between defeating one opponent and facing the next.

He suffered a couple of cuts, one on his cheek and another on his hand. His leg took a nasty swing of the tail which almost had him out, but the king shouted the move was illegal and sent the contestant away. From the looks the others gave, it wasn’t illegal, and Callum had used his only power move to help his claimed brother.

Pyrrah stood to the side, watching every move in horror. She could see he was limping. The tail had hurt him more than he was letting on, but he still fought. Five, ten, twelve, eighteen contestants, all beaten. He was getting tired. He was panting and sweating, but he didn’t let up. The bouts got longer. One lasted almost ten minutes before Soren won. But then, straight into the next.

Twenty, twenty-two, twenty-five...the pool of waiting dragons was slim now. Three remained. He was getting slightly delirious from the exhaustion, but he pushed on. “Come on!” he shouted out, grinning like a madman, “Who’s next?! I can do this all day!”

The remaining three looked at each other, then two threw down their weapons, surrendering their claim.

The last, however, looked very familiar. He grinned at the human. “Remember me?”

“Aren’t you the jerk who pinned my girl to the wall at the King’s wedding?” Soren growled, feeling a new fire burn within him.

“Yeah, and I’ve been waiting for the chance to teach you a lesson, human.”

Soren just stepped back and put the dragon blade over his shoulder. “So, you wait till the very end when I’m exhausted and worn out? Why didn’t you step forward first? Could have had a real butt kicking then.” He glared at him. “Well, no point in waiting. Come on, I need to make you pay for hurting her!”

The dragon charged and swung. Soren blocked, but the power in the attack had his arms buckling.

On the sidelines, Callum squeezed his wife’s hand. “He’s done so well,” he whispered to her, “But I think this one might be too much.”

“He’s got love to power him on.” Rayla smiled, lifting his hand to kiss the back. “He’ll do it. I know he will.”

“I hope so. I want him to be happy,” the king sighed. “Come on Dumb Lump...you can do this.”

Unable to hear his whispered encouragement, Soren stepped back, dancing around the dragon. “Phew, you’re a tough one.”

“If I was allowed to fight you as we should...you’d be nothing but a stain on the ground by now!” the sun dragon hissed, charging again.

Soren held his ground, then turned and shoved his elbow into the other’s stomach. 

The dragon grunted in pain and backed off a little to recover. “Why are you even doing this?” he gasped, “You’re a human. You could never have a life with her. You’ll die before she even ages!”

“Then I’ll make every second count,” Soren huffed, charging again, “Because she’s amazing.” He clashed with the other blade. “And smart.” Another attack. “And bold.” He struck the other again, but he blocked. “And beautiful,” he managed, striking his leg and making him fall to one knee. He panted as he stood over him, sword to the neck. “And she’s _mine_.”

The dragon growled at him, then pushed him backwards, sweeping his foot from underneath.

With a startled yelp, Soren fell to the ground, the attack making him drop the dragon blade.

He landed flat on his back and felt his reserved strength slip away. He couldn’t move anymore. His armour was weighing him down, sticking him to the ground. He watched as the sun dragon came into his line of sight, smirking at his victory. “As if a human and dragon could ever be together,” he whispered mockingly to the guard.

Before he could rise and claim victory however, a sword came under his chin and pressed to his throat, halting him. 

His eyes shifted to the one holding the blade, and he frowned when he saw the dragoness. “ _You,_ ” he growled, “How dare you interfere? It is not a _female’s_ place to be part of this!”

“You know what I say to that Lanoba?” Pyrrah huffed, pinning him down. “Screw tradition! You’ve lost!”

“What?”

“You heard me!” she hissed. “You’ve lost! It’s time for us to move on from this. So, if I want to take this human as my mate, and he wants me as his, then so be it. He’s proven his strength.”

Lanoba growled at her. “Traitor.”

“Maybe...but I’ll tell you this; NO ONE TOUCHES MY MATE!” She snarled loudly, then glanced at the human on the ground. “Oh get up you idiot!”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, carefully getting to his feet and groaning. 

Lowering the weapon, Pyrrah reached up and brushed the dried blood off his cheek. “What am I going to do with you?” She sighed, but a smile crept onto her face. 

“Well,” Soren grinned, “I guess I _did_ just win your hand.”


	9. Their Simple Wedding

#  **Their Simple Wedding**

Soren smiled, staring at the woman by his side. She really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and being the lucky guy he was, he got to look at her whenever he wished.

Her pure blue eyes raised from her book to look at him, a slight frown on her lips. “Soren, you’re staring at me again.”

“Yeah.”

“Well it’s distracting when I’m trying to read.”

He smiled a bit more. “Sorry. I just enjoy watching you.”

She huffed, then went back to her book, her wing moving to block his view of her. Chuckling, the human looked around their room instead. He still lived in the palace, but since Pyrrah now lived with him, he’d moved to a slightly larger quarter to accommodate them both. He rubbed his neck for a bit, feeling the bite under his clothing, something that apparently meant he and Pyrrah were now mates and no one else could touch her. She was his. 

He felt quite proud of that; Pyrrah, the dragoness he’d been in love with for years, was finally his wife. However, he frowned for a moment, looking back at her. “Pyrrah?”

“Hm?”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Well…will you...marry me?”

Her wing slowly moved and she peeked over to look at him. “Sorry?”

“Marry me?” He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean…umm…it’s…it’s kind of a human thing…”

“I know what marriage is, Soren.” She huffed, putting her book down. “I just don’t know why you want to marry me when we’re already mated.”

“Well…being mated is kinda just a dragon thing. And…marriage is a human thing…and…I…I’d really like to marry you.”

She glared at him from across the space. “There is more to it than that…why are you suddenly so interested in marrying me?”

He blushed and looked away. “Well, I just…think it would be nice. I mean, mating is kinda private, and just for the two of us. A wedding would be a big party and…”

“Yes, but why _now_ all of a sudden?” she asked, walking over and putting her arms by either side of his head, pinning him on the spot. “Why are you asking to marry me now of all times?”

Trapped, Soren threw up his hands in surrender. “Alright! I confess! I want to see you in a wedding dress!”

“What?”

“I…I was on patrol the other day and I saw this couple getting married and…I couldn’t help but think that you would look stunning in a wedding dress.” He looked down at his fingers, poking them against each other. “You know…with the long veil and white fabrics…”

“White, Soren?” she scoffed, “I don’t think I qualify for _white_.”

“You could wear any colour Pyrrah. You would look amazing no matter what.”

She blinked at him, then smiled, kissing his lips. “Alright. I’ll marry you. I’ll wear the dress and we'll have a big party with all our friends.”

“R-really? Y-you’ll do it?”

“I don’t see a reason not to,” she chuckled, leaning over and kissing him once more.

~#~

The knock at the door was quite unexpected. With a quirk of his brow, Soren walked over and opened it up. “Yes?” He blinked. “Oh, General Amaya, Commander Gren. Is everything alright? Has something happened?”

Gren looked slightly embarrassed, but Amaya smiled and signed, Gren translating for her. “There’s nothing wrong Soren. I’m not here on business. I received a letter from Pyrrah asking for my assistance.”

“Pyrrah? Assistance? Why?”

She gave a small shrug. “Apparently I’m the only female human she knows.”

Wondering why she needed ‘a female human’, Soren looked back into the room. “Pyrrah! General Amaya is here to see you!”

A few moments later, the dragoness came hurrying from the back and over to the door. “Amaya, thanks for coming.”

“I was slightly surprised to get your letter Pyrrah,” Gren translated. “Are you sure you want my help with this?”

“Yes, but let’s not talk here,” she said, grabbing a small bag and hurrying out, not even sparing a moment to look at Soren. The general and the guard captain shared a glance, then both Amaya and Gren followed her out of the palace.

Confused by the short, odd interaction, Soren just shrugged to himself and left to get ready for his shift. After a short debriefing with his men, he assigned where each would patrol. Once that was done, he walked downtown to the market himself, checking in on the people and seeing if they had any complaints. His wanderings eventually had him down in one of the richer areas of Katolis and he talked to some of the shop owners, listening to their complaints about some late deliveries due to floods, but that was little he could help with. 

As lunch approached, he wandered past a shop that had a large glass window, showing how expensive the contents were. There was even a sign that read ‘Finest Dresses from Xadia, designed by Humans and Elves alike’. For a moment, he stood looking at the models in the window, but then saw some movement from within and frowned when he saw the general and her translator speaking to a woman who appeared to be a shop owner, and a dark-haired human that looked suspiciously like his mate. However, the woman had no wings, horns, or tail. She was looking at herself in the mirror and turning to see the white gown she was wearing.

Soren frowned, then pushed the door open and entered. The shopkeeper turned to him. “Be with you in a moment sir.” 

The others in the room turned to see him and Soren realised it really _was_ Pyrrah in the dress, her eyes still draconic but everything else... 

“Pyrrah, what are you doing?” he asked, walking over to her. She looked beautiful in the white dress she was trying on, but something was wrong.

She blushed a little. “Well…you said you wanted me to wear a wedding dress…”

“Yes, I wanted _you_ to wear a wedding dress. _You_ you!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve shifted into your _human_ form.” He frowned, a little disappointed. “Why would you do that?”

“Well…I thought you wanted...a human wedding.”

The guard rubbed his temple. “Pyrrah...” He stepped over and took hold of her hands. “Pyrrah, I love _you_. I didn’t fall in love with a human. I fell in love with a beautiful, powerful, proud, slightly stubborn, and extremely salty dragoness. I love you as a dragoness. I would never ask you to change that. I mean, you’ve been living here in Katolis for almost a year! And you’ve never once hidden your wings.” He tilted his head with a smile. “Pyrrah…I want to marry my dragoness, not a human.”

Amaya signed something and rolled her eyes, Gren shaking his head as he replied silently. 

Pyrrah however had her eyes locked on the hands holding hers. “Y-you really mean it? You don’t mind…marrying me as a dragon?”

“Salty, if we could find a room big enough I would marry you in your _dragon form_.” He chuckled, then scrunched up his nose. “Then again, that might not be the best idea. I think a dress would look quite silly on a true dragon.”

The dark-haired woman laughed, then leant over and nuzzled into his neck. “You dumb human.”

“Salty dragon,” he whispered back, then gently pushed her away. “Now, you pick out a beautiful wedding dress, but I want to see you as a hybrid.” He looked over the dresses around them. “I will let you off with the tail, since finding a dress for your tail may be…difficult, but the rest of it must stay. Deal?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Deal.”

“Good. Now, I need to get back to my patrol. We’ll talk about this later.” He turned to the general and smiled at her. “Look after her.”

Amaya signed for him. “I will. Although, I haven't been much use really. Gren on the other hand…” Gren paused in his translation and looked away. “Has an extensive knowledge of women’s dresses,” he muttered.

“That's a story I’d love to hear,” Soren chuckled in reply. 

~#~

A few weeks later, Soren now stood at the front of a small village hall, the room decorated with flowers and ribbons. People around were mainly Katolis Crown Guards, but there were some elves and a couple of Variants among the crowd. All of them were dressed in their finest outfits. 

Soren meanwhile was at the front, dressed in his finest ceremonial armour with his hair combed neatly back. A red rose was pinned to his tunic and he smiled over at Ezran, the teen dressed more casual than his kingly station would indicate. “Any word on Cal?” the blond asked, glancing at two empty seats near the front of the room.

Ezran shook his head. “I don’t think he's gonna make it. He has a kid now after all.”

“Yeah, I kinda guessed. Shame though.” He then glanced behind him with a shaky breath. “Man, I’m so nervous.”

“Why? You’re gonna marry a beautiful dragoness.” Ez smiled at him. “I mean, you’re already mates so…”

“I know, but I’m still nervous. Mating is…private, just between us. I mean, if I didn’t tell everyone, no one would know I’m mated but…marriage? It’s…” He glanced back at the people gathered. “A lot more public.”

“You’re not ashamed are you?” Ezran asked, a sharp tone to his voice.

Soren instantly gasped. “Hell no!” he shouted a little too loud, everyone suddenly turning to look at him before he blushed and looked away. He coughed and looked down at the king. “As if I could ever be ashamed of loving her. It's just…I dunno. All this attention. I haven’t had this much attention since…well…my dad.”

Ezran held his arm gently. "Soren, this is a good day for you. Everyone here is here for _you_. They don't care about your past, only your future. I mean, you’re the first human to marry a dragon in...well...ever!"

“Yeah, I am.” Soren let out a deep breath and raised his head. “First to marry a dragon.”

The king nodded, then looked behind the guard. “Woah,” he gasped as his jaw dropped.

Soren turned around to see and his own jaw dropped. “Woah,” he also whispered. 

At the end of the room, standing with a gentle smile on her lips, was Pyrrah. Her wings were folded neatly behind her back and her horns stuck out from under a thin, silvery vail. Her dress was simple and elegant, crystal white, flowing down to the floor and trailing behind her. A thick ribbon was tied around her waist with a red fabric flower at her right-hand side. Some smaller ribbons with sparkles on them hung below it. The corset was tight and plain while the shoulders were sleeveless.

Her hair was done up in a tight bun with a golden band of metal leaves pinned in to keep it in place, and a single band with a teardrop of gold rested on her forehead under the veil.

She walked towards him with a smile that bordered on a smirk, holding a bouquet of blood red flowers. As she got closer, Soren took in the golden bracelet, earrings, and necklace she was wearing as well as the golden cuffs on her wings. He couldn’t stop smiling as he held out his hand to her and helped her step up onto the platform. 

His eyes were locked on her and he released a deep, quivering breath. “Pyr…you…you look amazing.”

“Well, it took me a while to find a dress for the wings and a veil for the horns,” she confessed quietly. “Sorry, no tail. I couldn’t get a dress to fit one.”

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, looking to Opeli who was there to conduct the ceremony. “Ready?”

Pyrrah reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tight. “As ever.”

They turned to the cleric who smiled and raised her head. “Today we are gathered to celebrate a very unique and special love between Soren and Pyrrah, a human of Katolis and a dragon of Xadia. Bravely, Soren and Pyrrah have come to this place to become publicly wed, and to establish an official marital commitment by the human laws. This is a public and legal act, no doubt. However, it is also an emotional and spiritual act. It’s a sacred commitment that will withstand the tests of time.” She smiled and looked over at Soren. “Soren, you have asked to use Xadian vows. So, Soren, by the Stars, do you vow to guide Pyrrah in your life together? By the Moon, to protect her? By the Ocean, to listen to her? By the Earth, to provide for her? By the Sun, to honour her? And by the Sky, to care for her?”

“I vow to do this with all my heart and soul.”

“Pyrrah, by the Stars, do you vow to guide Soren in your life together? By the Moon, to protect him? By the Ocean, to listen to him? By the Earth, to provide for him? By the Sun, to honour him? And by the Sky, to care for him?”

The dragoness looked into his eyes and smiled. “I vow to do this with all my heart and soul.”

“Then, before all those here, take the other in hand, and say your vow.”

They turned and held each other's hands, Soren staring past the veil at the dragoness’s beautiful face which bore a wide smile she tried to contain. He squeezed her hand a little and nodded, speaking softly.

“Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, we live as one and light each other’s ways. I will stand with you from night to day, and day to night. My love will never fail, steadfast for eternity. The Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Sky, the Earth, and the Sea, all lay witness our binding as one, from now until the end of time.”

As they finished speaking together, the dragoness had a slight glint in her eye from a joyful tear she was trying to contain, and it made Soren smile even more.

Opeli nodded and looked to the king. “May I have the rings, your Majesty?”

For the second time, Ezran stepped forward and passed over a small box to the woman, two golden bands, one a thick, solid gold while the other shimmered with sparkling gemstones. She held her hand over them and nodded. “May these rings mark your love and remind you that you are bound. Soren?”

He nodded, then took the decorative golden band and Pyrrah’s hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. He was internally grateful that dragons at least had a ring finger. “With this ring, I wed,” he said softly, almost as if it were just for her.

Once he had, the dragoness took the other and did the same. “With this ring…I am bound.”

They stood, grinning at each other while the priestess nodded. “Tenetur in amore sunt! They are bound in love!” she called, then looked at Soren. “You may kiss the bride.”

The blond smiled, reaching over and slowly raising the veil over the dragon’s head and horns. He stared at her, blushing and trying to look for her normal saltiness, but right now, she was nothing but sweet. As he leant towards her to kiss her lips, she suddenly smirked, grabbing hold of him and kissing him first. Leaning back, she licked her lips. “I do the kissing around here,” she whispered in his ear as the crowd began to clap and cheer. Then, they kissed again.

~#~

A few hours later, the wedding banquet was in full swing. The meal, provided by the royal kitchen, had been served. And now, everyone was dancing, including the bride and groom, and they laughed as they spun around in the middle, holding each other close.

Eventually, they decided to skip a dance or two and went to speak to their guests, but even that grew too tiring and they stepped out for a moment alone.

Soren smiled down at their rings as he held his wife’s hand. “So? What did you think?”

The dragoness shrugged casually. “I guess it was alright. Different from mating I guess. Bit boring without any of the biting.”

“Pyr!” he teased, still grinning.

She looked over at him, her smirk turning into a full smile as she pounced on him. “It was amazing! I-I’ve never felt so happy Soren! I mean…it was beautiful. I felt like a _princess,_ and I hate being all…girly. But…” She broke out into a laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. “Oh Soren…thank you for this.”

“You deserve it,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. For a bit, he just stood there holding her before he let out a sigh. “It’s a shame Scales couldn’t make it.”

“Remember, he _is_ a dad now, and a king. He’s got a lot on his plate.”

“Okay, you’re right,” he chuckled, then stared down at her. “Kinda hard to believe Scales is a dad now.”

She rolled her eyes a little. “Believe me, if you could smell things like I can, you’d know how wrong you are.”

Soren just chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter. “That’s my brother you’re talking about. Besides…” He kissed her lips. “You’re not much better.”

“Well, maybe we’ll have a family of our own someday,” she whispered, caressing his cheek and neck.

Soren’s face fell a little. “Maybe...”

Worried about the change, Pyrrah looked into his eyes. “Soren? What is it?”

“It’s just…the idea of me being a dad.”

“Why’s that got you down? You would be an _amazing_ dad.”

He fell silent for a moment. “What if…What if I end up being like _my_ dad?” Soren shook his head. “Cold, manipulative…I…I don’t want my kids to…”

“And they won’t.” She cut him off, hugging him tight. “Soren, you will be nothing like your father. And I will be nothing like my parents either. I mean…if we have a girl, I will not make her mate with the first male that pins her down. Hell, if someone wants our baby, they will have to _earn_ it.” Her eyes were hard as she watched him smile slightly. “Soren, you and I…we are nothing like those who came before us. We’ve made a new path, not following the ones made for or expected of us. We…We’re something brand new. And you…” She jabbed his chest with a claw. “Will be the best dad _ever_.”

He pulled her closer once more, his smile growing. “How did I ever get lucky enough to find a woman like you?”

“You shot me down with a ballista bolt if I remember.”

“You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

She moved closer so they were nose to nose, arms hooked around his neck. “Never,” she whispered, then kissed him softly once more.

\-----

 **RK:** **_*crying*_ ** **I love them so muuuuuch! Q-Q**

 **SL: So, for Pyrrah’s wedding dress, this is the image I created (using a online game then ‘edited’)** ****

****

**This is the one Ray made.**

****

**Guess which one of us is an artist?**


	10. Blood of a Doe

#  **Blood of a Doe**

**RK: Wanted to dig into the dragon hunting philosophy a little bit. So that’s where this idea originated from. :)**

**\-----**

With a sigh, the dragoness looked down at the prey she’d just caught. The doe’s neck was snapped, leaving it lying lifelessly on the ground. But despite the gruesome sight, at least the animal’s death had been swift and almost painless.

Since she came to stay at the castle, Pyrrah was living off of bread, vegetables, and fruits, everything other than meat. However, as an omnivorous creature, she needed the protein to keep her strength up. It wasn’t healthy for a sun dragon such as herself to be off of meat for too long.

It was late afternoon, and Soren wouldn’t be done with his shift for a few hours yet. She didn’t know why she was so concerned about him finding out about her hunting. Perhaps it was the fear he’d find her disgusting, or worse, he’d be scared.

Shaking the thought away, the crimson dragon leaned down and sniffed the dead animal. Before taking her first bite, she thought for a moment. Maybe the pelt and bones would be worth something if properly left intact. She knew the humans of Del Bar especially valued animal furs a great deal.

Pyrrah hastily glanced around and sniffed, making sure no one was nearby. All she caught was a whiff of some ravens sitting in a nearby tree, most likely waiting until she was finished. The dragoness paid them no heed as she shifted down to her hybrid form. She looked down at the clothing on her body. And though it was red, she didn’t want deep crimson staining the fabric from her feasting. So, she simply looked around one more time before removing her clothes.

This left her bare in the wilderness, and with her mouth watering, she knelt down, licking her lips before tearing her teeth at the doe’s hide.

With her sharp fangs, it didn’t take long for her to tear the skin away, revealing the meaty, bloody underbelly of the deer. The dragoness crouched low, using both her teeth and claws to rip small pieces of the meat for it to last. And less damage to the hide, the better.

The hybrid’s face, arms, and chest were smeared in blood, dripping down her body. The metallic smell filled her nose, making her purr as she felt the strength of this beautiful animal bring her sustenance. Dragons held reverence for their prey. Never did they kill young offspring, since they were defenseless, innocent, and lacking proper meat. Preferably, they went after older animals, usually ones that were becoming too weak. This doe was one of them. She was matured, aged, but from her scent, she seemed to have mothered many young faun. Her life was fulfilled in the creation of new life, and now she would sustain the power of this mighty dragoness who had yet to give new life herself.

Pulling away to breathe, the dragoness chuckled to herself. Her and Soren had begun to  _ actually  _ try for a while now. No signs of an egg yet, but it wasn’t unexpected. Variants, especially the dragon-human sort, were the hardest to conceive.

The dragoness used her teeth to tear further into the breast of the animal, carefully snapping away rib bones so she could get access to the more tender flesh.

There was an audible gasp from behind her.

Pulling away quickly, the dragoness turned herself around with a hiss. But when she saw who it was, her narrowed eyes widened in horror.

“S-Soren!...Th-there were...two more hours! What...what are you doing here?!” She began panicking, hastily wrapping her wings and tail around herself to hide her face and body.

It took the guard a moment to get his voice back, but he slowly walked over and knelt himself in front of her. “I...I was let off early. And...and when I couldn’t find you...I asked some people. They saw you head for these woods, south of the wall.”

When the dragoness didn’t respond and her wings began to tremble, Soren’s eyes softened. “Pyrrah? Are...are you okay?” He attempted to move her wing, but she only pulled it closer to herself.

“Y-you must...you must think I’m some sort of...some sort of beast…”

Taken aback by her words, Soren glared and grabbed her tail, pulling it into his lap. “Pyrrah...you are not a beast...you are my wife. Did you really think I didn’t know dragons hunt?”

Peeking between her wings, the dragoness slowly parted them. “But...to see me...like  _ this _ ...aren’t you...scared of me...or...or disgusted?”

Soren paused for a moment, looking over her blood-soaked body. He smirked, leaning in and grabbing her, kissing her softly on the lips. Her bloody lips melded with his, and then he pulled away, some of the doe’s blood smearing on his skin. The taste wasn’t great. It was like he’d just licked his armour, but the astonished look on her face was enough to make him smile.

“Pyrrah, you’re a dragon. You need to eat. I’m not scared of you because of it.” Softly smiling, Soren rubbed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her affectionately. His face smeared with even more blood, his blond hair partially staining red.

Pyrrah chuckled, gently pushing him away, “You’re gonna stain your uniform.”

Looking down for a moment, Soren began unbuckling his armor, removing his cape and gambeson.

“W-wait, what are you doing?!”

“I hope you don’t mind me coming close to your game, but I want to watch you...If that’s okay.”

Glancing away shyly, the dragoness rubbed her arm. “A-are you sure?...it...it’s kind of... _ gruesome _ ...to watch me eat like this _. _ ”

Slowly crawling over to the doe, Soren looked down, running his hand down the dead animal’s pelt. “I don’t mind...really. I uh...actually think it’s kinda hot I’m mated to a predator.” He chuckled lightheartedly and gave her a wink.

With a smile and a roll of her eyes, Pyrrah slowly leaned back down to the animal’s underside. She felt a little more self-conscious now that her mate was watching, but she still continued to eat mouthfuls to satiate her hunger.

Soren swallowed thickly as he watched his wife, such primal behavior sending a slight shiver up his spine. When he saw her tear away a particularly large piece, he also leaned down, daring to latch his own teeth to the same sinew and take a bite. After Pyrrah had managed to swallow her half, she only stared at him in shock.

“S-Soren, you know my stomach is built for this, right? I don’t think you should be eating raw meat.” The dragoness looked over at him seriously, watching him eat the piece of bloodied tissue he’d just shared with her. Though, she couldn’t deny it was amusing to watch him try and figure out the taste.

After he finished, he looked into her eyes with a genuine, soft smile. “But...I want you to feel safe...being around me with stuff like this...I-I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide yourself Pyrrah,  _ who  _ you are...and...if I have to eat raw deer meat beside you to make sure you feel comfortable, then I’ll do it.”

Smiling, Pyrrah leaned in to capture his lips once more. The kiss was soft, gentle, but full of love and gratefulness. “What did I do to deserve you?” she whispered as she pulled away.

“Nothing. You were just  _ you _ ,” the human whispered back, cupping her bloodied cheek in his hand. “Now, what are you waiting for? You’re gonna need to keep your strength up…” Soren leaned down to her ear with a smirk. “Especially if later, we’re picking up where last night left off~”


	11. Surprise (18+)

#  **Surprise (18+)**

Pyrrah smiled as she walked over to her mate, standing by his side and taking hold of his hand. “Guess what a little bird just told me?” she asked playfully. That was quite a rare sight.

Soren simply shrugged. “No idea. What?”

“That it’s your birthday in a few days. So, you got any plans?”

“Work,” he sighed, “Since the war...I haven’t really celebrated my birthday.”

She realised that without his sister or father, he had no family to celebrate with. Pyrrah frowned, but had a determined look in her eye. “Well, birthdays are a big deal to dragons. So you’re getting something from me. You’re my mate after all. What do you want?”

He chuckled lightly, reaching over and stroking her hair back. “I don’t need anything Pyrrah, honest.”

“Come on, anything? You name it!”

He smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Whatever you get me, I’m sure I’ll love it. Why don’t you surprise me?”

She stared at him, a little upset at his indecision, but then huffed a puff of smoke in his face. “Fine. I’ll surprise you then.”

Turning on her heel, the dragoness walked away, leaving Soren both curious and concerned. With Pyrrah being a dragon, he desperately hoped she wouldn't drop a dead deer at his feet. He'd probably cook it up into a nice stew anyway, but still. If he was familiar with anything, it was a dragon's unpredictability.

~#~

The next few days passed and it was finally Soren's birthday. He received a few small gifts from his close friends, including Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and oddly, Amaya, but Pyrrah hadn't given him hers until he finished all the rest. Even then, her gift was in a small, black box. 

She smirked as she gave it to him, watching carefully. "Well? You going to open it or not?"

He stared at her, then opened it, pulling out a thick, black strip of fabric. "It's...a tie?"

"Sort of," she teased, moving closer. "You tie it over your eyes."

"A blindfold?"

She hummed affirmatively. Then, leaning in, she gently kissed his cheek. "Put it on."

"What?"

"Put it on and I'll take you to your present."

"I thought _this_ was my present." He raised a brow, looking at the blindfold again. 

"Put it on Soren.” She smirked. "Don't you trust me?"

Rolling his eyes, a small smile played on his lips. He slowly brought the fabric up to his eyes, tying it in the back so it’d stay in place. “Alright Pyr, lead the way.” Soren held out his hand and felt a soft, smaller one grab onto his own.

“This way.”

Soren felt himself being tugged around the halls of the castle, occasionally hearing another guard pass by. The dragoness eventually stopped and he heard her open a door. Being blindfolded, he had no idea where they were, but he followed her inside anyway. She let go of his hand and gently pushed him forward. Once the front of his knees hit what he assumed was a bed, he sat down and waited patiently.

“Alright Pyrrah, I’m ready. What’s the surprise?”

Silence.

Only when he heard the click of a door lock did he start to get suspicious.

“Pyrrah, what are you doing?” Soren lifted his hands to remove the blindfold, but gasped once he felt his wrists being pulled away and shoved into shackles. “Wh-what-” Lips smashed into his own, and he moaned into the passionate kiss. He heard his mate’s mischievous chuckle once she pulled away. Her presence was absent for only a few seconds before he heard a deep, rumbling purr send vibrations through the room.

“P-Pyrrah?...”

His only response was a large talon pressing between his legs.

Groans of arousal escaped his lips, and he squirmed about to try and be rid of the chains. It was no use. His mind slowly began to piece everything together one by one: the blindfold, the chains, the kiss. _This...This_ was his gift.

Both anxious and eager for what she had in store, a small smirk came to his lips. He began to rock his hips forward and back in a desperate attempt to hump the dragoness’s offered digit.

“Oh, Soren~” came her seductive, powerful voice. “Take it easy birthday boy. Don’t you want your gift to last?~”

Teasingly, she pressed against the bulge in his pants before lifting her talon to the top of his uniform. Unceremoniously, she tore through the fabric in one, swift motion. She didn’t have to worry about his armor since it was his day off, so undressing him in her true form was quite straightforward.

“Pyrrah! My tunic!” the human scolded with a frown.

“You have two other tunics, dummy,” she teased, letting the torn fabric fall discarded onto the floor.

Soren couldn’t really argue with that.

Smirking at his silence, the dragoness dragged a talon gently down his chest and stopped right below his navel. “Didn’t know you would excite so quickly, love~”

“What can I say? Part of me always wondered what it would feel like.”

“Feel like?”

“When you’re in your dragon form,” he groaned, feeling the tip of her talon press to his skin. “J-just be careful. I’ve seen what your claws can do.”

She chuckled, her hot muzzle coming closer to his face and breathing against his neck. “Oh, you have _no idea_ what I can do with these claws,” she purred. 

He moaned, pulling against the chains. Her purrs went straight to his cock and it throbbed painfully between his legs. 

The dragon smirked, moving back a little and watching him squirm desperately for her contact. “You look so good, blind and chained up. Just waiting for me.”

“Pyrrah~” he whined. “Please...I need you.”

“Oh, alright. Since it’s _your_ day,” she sighed dramatically, leaning over and letting her tongue slip between her teeth to hover over his exposed manhood. When the tip was touched, it was the dragoness who groaned. She found herself almost losing it, pulling away quickly. “Oh fuck!” she cursed.

“Pyrrah? You alright?” Soren asked, his concern overpowering any bliss.

She had to smile at that. “I’m fine. You just taste _so_ good~”

“You always say that.”

“Soren, I’m in my draconic form right now. Every single sense I have is twenty times stronger,” she explained, giving his neck a long lick and moaning at the flavour. “If you weren’t my mate, I’d eat you right now.”

Soren chuckled. “Well, I’d eat you any day.”

Smirking, the dragoness chuffed against him. “Cheeky.”

Soren smiled, but audibly gasped when he felt something touch his thigh. It was a light caress at first, but then the sensation began to get tighter. A similar feeling crawled along his other thigh, and he arched a brow in mild concern. “Pyrrah? Wh-What’s going on?”

Licking her lips, the dragoness only chuckled. “Calm down Soren. It’s just my whiskers.”

“What?”

“You know, my whiskers?” A little tuft brushed against his cheek, and only _then_ did he realize what she meant.

“You can...control those?”

Rolling her eyes, the dragoness huffed, using them to roughly pull his legs open. With a loud yelp, Soren began to squirm, his body trembling in eager anticipation.

Growling lowly, Pyrrah leaned down, letting her tongue slip through her teeth once more. The initial taste of him made her flinch. He was unbelievably delectable, but she managed to work past it, letting her tongue curl around this shaft.

“F-Fuck! Pyrrah!” he gasped, trying to roll his hips into her mouth. However, the whiskers around his thighs just squeezed tighter, making him whimper and still his movements.

Chuckling, the dragoness continued, licking his cock and letting her saliva drip down his sac. Slipping her tongue out a bit more, Pyrrah managed to work her way even further between his legs.

“P-PYRRAH!” the male cried out, feeling a warm wetness curl under his balls and circle his asshole.

She only hummed against him, a devious smirk on her muzzle. Her tongue then lapped at the saliva she'd drooled over his manhood, groaning as she pressed harder against him. Her brow came to rest on his shoulder as she twirled her tongue around his length. Pulling away slightly, she moaned, the vibrations making Soren gasp. "You enjoying yourself Soren?"

After taking a couple shaky breaths, he nodded, biting his lip. The fact he was left speechless gave the dragoness an extra boost of confidence. She could tell he was getting close to his climax, his cock twitching and ready for release.

“Cum for me~” she purred in his ear before leaning down and licking his manhood once more.

It only took a few more licks for him to reach his climax. Crying out, his body trembled violently as he came hard into the dragon’s awaiting maw.

Pyrrah moaned at the taste, making sure to swallow every drop he had to offer. Once he finished, Soren hung limp in the chains. Softly purring, the dragoness nuzzled under his chin, bringing him to look into her eyes. She stuck out the tip of her tongue and pushed it past his lips. The human moaned weakly at the taste, the taste of _himself_.

Pulling away, the dragoness shifted back to her hybrid form and carefully unchained him. She made sure to kiss his cheek before finally removing the blindfold. “So, did you like your present, love?” Pyrrah smiled softly at him, genuinely expectant of his answer.

“That…” he panted, trying to catch his breath, “That was... _amazing_...”

The dragoness smiled as she snuggled up beside him. “Well…happy birthday Soren.”

\-----

**SL: Hope everyone out there is well! I also hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I just wanted to say that if any of you out there like Arthurian Myths, please check out _F[lame and Sword (book 1): an Arthurian Retelling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142739)_ by MaggiesHeartLove! It's really good! **


	12. Sword Fight

#  **Sword Fight**

Four against one was hardly a fair fight. Eight against one may have stood a chance, but the prize was worth it: A whole week off if they could beat him. 

The four challengers watched their opponent closely, then charged all at once.

Soren smirked, turning to one and knocking them back in turn. Over the next few minutes, each guard found themselves disarmed and falling to the ground. Their captain smiled as the bout ended. “Good try everyone,” he said as they got back up. “But not good enough.”

“That was hardly fair Soren.”

He turned to the voice and smiled. “Pyrrah, what you doing here?”

“Been a while since I sparred with someone.” She shrugged casually, dressed in her scaled armour with a blade in hand. “Figured you would be a… _ decent _ enough opponent.”

Smiling at her compliment, Soren turned to his troops. “Well, what do you say? Want to watch me beat my wife in a duel?”

The troops smirked, then one held his hand to his mouth and shouted. “Take him down Pyrrah!”

The others, including Soren laughed as he turned to her, the red-bladed sword she had given him years ago in hand. “Well Pyrrah, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Twirling the human blade she’d picked up, the dragoness stepped into the ring of soldiers as they whispered and placed their bets. 

Ignoring the gambling, Soren prepared himself for the fight, knowing it would be harder than his last. When she struck, it was fast, and he only just avoided her as he crashed their blades together. Returning the attack, he was pleased to see a light shock in his wife’s eyes. She hadn’t expected that.

In all their time together, they had never sparred against each other. Pyrrah had  _ watched _ him fight, and fought  _ with _ him, but never  _ against _ him. He was a lot stronger than she had once thought.

As they dueled back and forth, Pyrrah realised he was challenging her...a  _ real _ challenge.

She smirked, then charged at him again, holding his arm as they clashed. “Why don’t we make this interesting?” she whispered before backing away. 

Soren frowned, then went for her again. “How so?”

“A little wager,” she chuckled, blocking his attacks. “If I win, you have to polish all my armour,” she said as she pushed him away with a kick. 

Sliding back from her blow, Soren frowned. “And if I win?”

She smirked, then charged forward, leaning over to his ear. “I let you top~”

Blushing a bright red, the guard nodded, then jumped to avoid her tail as it tried to sweep his leg from under him. “You’re on.”

Wager set, the pair continued, but after a few more strikes, Soren saw his moment and thrust his hand under her arm. He twisted it to the side and forced her to drop her own blade while he held his own to her neck.

The audience whooped as the match came to an end and clapped as the pair parted. Pyrrah huffed as she retrieved her blade from the ground. “Not bad. Maybe you’re not such a weakling after all.”

“Pyrrah, I fought twenty-six dragons to win your hand,” he reminded her, slicking his hair back. “Did you really think I wasn’t a good fighter?”

“I had my doubts,” she teased.

As the guards swapped money from their bets, Soren smirked, reaching over and cupping her cheek. “So, when can I claim  _ my _ prize?”

She only smirked back. “Whenever you want.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you lost on purpose.”

“Good job, you know me better.” The dragoness softly kissed his palm. “Because I would  _ never _ lose,” she purred before walking away. Then, she pulled her tail from behind him, listening as her mate fell to the ground with a thud.

Smiling, she glanced back and blew him a kiss before leaving the training grounds.


	13. Cousin

#  **Cousin**

Ezran smiled as the blond captain walked over to give a formal bow. “Soren,” he greeted informally, rising from his throne to shake the other’s hand. “Glad you made it.”

“Pyrrah flew most of the night so we could get back in time,” Soren explained as he shook the king’s hand. “Happy Birthday Ez.”

“Thanks. So, how was Xadia?”

“Wonderful, as always. Scales sends his regards and says he’s sorry he can’t make it tonight.”

“It's alright. I’m seeing him next week.” Ezran shrugged, then looked around. “Where is Pyrrah anyway?”

“She was exhausted, so she needed a nap. She’ll join us shortly.” 

“Well, in that case, I’ll let you go and enjoy a few minutes of freedom,” he chuckled.

Soren also laughed. “Yeah, good idea.” Then, he joined the main party, approaching some people he knew that were attending.

~#~

Pyrrah sighed as she walked down the hall, stretching her wings out. The nap had done her a lot of good, and now she was ready for Ezran’s party. She was almost excited for an evening of dancing with her mate.

As she arrived and opened the doors, she gasped as she noticed Soren, her mate, on the dance floor with some random blonde-haired woman in a dark blue dress. The pair were smiling as they waltzed around the open floor.

At the edge, the red dragoness watched for only a few seconds before growling and storming over to them, pulling the pair apart. The human woman fell to the ground in shock and stayed there as she stared up at the dragoness hissing and glaring down at her. “Get your hands off my mate you whore!” she snapped, glaring down at her. Her claws were ready to strike before a hand grabbed her wrist, turning to see her mate holding her back.

“Pyrrah! Snap out of it!” he shouted at her. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Into me?!” she growled back, turning to face him and pulling her arm free. “You’re the one dancing with and smiling at another woman! I should claw your eyes out for this!”

“For dancing with my cousin!” he growled, walking over to the woman who had been too scared to get back up. He held out his hand to get her back on her feet. “Pyrrah, this is my cousin Raveena.”

The dragoness blinked. “Cousin?”

“My mother is her father’s sister,” he explained with a deep sigh. “We are blood relatives.”

Blinking once more, the dragoness walked over and sniffed the air around the woman, gradually picking up her scent. “Oh...” was all she could say, realizing it was true. “Umm, I…I appear to have made a mistake.”

“Just a bit,” he sighed, stepping over and holding her cheek. “Besides, Pyrrah, you know you’re the only woman for me.”

She looked away, her face turning red. “I…um…guess I overreacted.”

He softly kissed her cheek. “Just say you’re sorry so we can get back to the party.” Glaring at him for a moment, she sighed and stepped away, walking over to the blonde woman. “I…I’m sorry I attacked you. I didn’t know you were a blood relative.” She looked to the side. “All the perfume in here must have clouded my senses.”

Raveena smiled with a slight nervousness. “It’s…it’s alright Pyrrah. Though, I was a little worried you were going to bite my head off.”

“If you weren’t related by blood, I would have.”

Eyes wide, the woman looked at her cousin. “She’s joking, right?”

“Sadly, not with a dragon. She almost took my hand off once. Not gonna lie.”

The dragoness smirked. "Dragons don't joke."


	14. Healing Properties

#  **Healing Properties**

**RK: This sprouted from the idea that dragon saliva has healing properties. Story made this one kinda funny. X3**

\-----

Soren didn’t plan on it. He didn’t even know _why_ it happened. But for some reason, the moment he saw Pyrrah that night, he just _had_ to have her. He just grabbed hold and took her to the bed, stripping them both down and proceeding to passionately ravage her.

The pair were sleeping soundly in the captain’s quarters, wrapped in each other’s arms. They were exhausted, yet blissfully satisfied. 

When morning came, Soren was still so happy and content that he didn’t bother to wake, ignoring his own mental alarm clock. He knew he had duties to attend to. But right then, he just couldn’t be bothered. He was warm, and he had his arms around the beautiful woman who had stolen his heart. He just wanted to stay beside her and sleep the whole day.

The dragoness also had no intention of leaving the bed and her mate, sighing happily in her dreams.

The peace and quiet of their room was disturbed by a knock at the door. “Captain? Captain?”

Soren groaned and rolled over to hold the dragoness, hiding from the noise. 

“Captain? Captain are you in there?”

The guard rolled over onto his back, his eyes slowly opening.

“Captain! It’s time for morning patrol!” 

He was about to tell the speaker to go away when the door opened and a guard stepped in. “Captain?” He paused, then looked over at the bed and saw the pair.

The door opening and new scent had quickly woken Pyrrah, but Soren was a little slower to register what was happening. The intruding guard just swallowed. “Ah, sorry sir. I-I didn’t know you were...umm...”

The couple were both giving him a dirty look, so he simply turned away. “I...I will...deal with the morning patrol for you sir.”

With that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

In the bed, Soren sighed and snuggled back up to his dragon, hoping to fall back to sleep again. Pyrrah however, pushed herself up and allowed him to see all her scales and beauty once more. “We should get up. You have work to do.”

“He said he can handle it. I can miss one patrol,” he told her with a soft smile. “Gods...you’re so beautiful.”

His mate smiled back, then leant over and kissed him. “Well, you’re so adorable,” she replied before pulling away. “But you are not the only one with a job to do.”

Soren held her arm to stop her from leaving his side. “Come on Pyr, stay a bit longer. We made love all night...Can’t we just cuddle all day?

“Oh I would love to Soren, but we both have responsibilities,” she chuckled, kissing his hand and pushing off the bed. “Come on, up.”

“Bossy dragon,” he grumbled, sitting up. However, he suddenly gasped and fell back down, his face twisted in pain.

Instantly, Pyrrah was beside him. “Soren? What’s wrong?”

“It’s my back,” he groaned, reaching behind as best as he could. “I...I think you scratched me last night.”

With a light blush, Pyrrah couldn’t hide her concern. Soren had a high tolerance for pain. If he was hurt, it wasn’t light. “Roll over, let me see.”

He managed to roll painfully onto his front so she could see his bare back, and she gulped at the range of crisscrossing claw marks. “Oh Soren...I’m sorry.”

Oddly, he just chuckled. “Pyr, I’m fine. I love it when you use your claws...I think one of them just...went a little too deep.”

“Yeah, this one.” She touched one raked right through the middle. It was much darker in colour than the others, and it was slightly swollen with flecks of blood. She looked down at it, then leant over and nuzzled his face over his shoulder. “Keep still. This may sting a little.”

Soren kept as still as he could, feeling her move down his back and something wet trailing her movements. It did sting, but he found himself chuckling again. “Are...are you licking them?” he asked with amusement.

A confirming sound came from the dragoness as she worked to gently licked the scratch before pulling away. “Dragon saliva has healing properties.”

Soren smiled into the pillow he was resting on. “Woah...I feel a little...groggy.”

“It also acts as a bit of an anesthetic,” she added as she brushed his hair back. 

He chuckled, his eyes somewhat glazed over. “I feel good,” he giggled foolishly. “Everything is fuzzy.”

“Maybe I overdid it,” Pyrrah muttered to herself as he rolled onto his back, grinning like a lunatic. Somehow, he managed to lift his hand and tap her on the nose with a ‘boop’.

Seeing he was no longer in any condition to leave, the dragoness decided to stay and look after him, pulling the cover up around them both and snuggling him once more. One day in bed wouldn’t hurt.


	15. "Sensitive" Subject

#  **"Sensitive" Subject**

**RK: Oof...with Story's big brain, I finally got this out of my files. I'm so out of it right now. Yikes.**

\-----

"Hey, Ears! You free for a bit?"

Rayla rolled her eyes as she turned to the human. "Soren, you _do_ know I'm the queen of Xadia now. It's not really suitable to call me 'ears'."

"Ah come on." He smiled playfully as he stood beside her. "You know you like it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something about dragons..."

"Uh, you'd probably want to ask Callum about it then."

"N-Not really, it's a bit of a..." He blushed and scratched at his neck. "It's a bit of a sensitive question..."

"Oh?" She smirked, approaching a door in the hallway. "Come on in."

They stepped inside a large meeting space and Rayla closed the door before leaning casually on the wall. "So...what do you want to ask?"

"Well, last week I was...um... _messing_ with Pyrrah...and I...uh...rubbed her back."

"Okay?"

"And I brushed this spot, _here_ I think?" He turned to the side and pressed the bottom of his spine. "It was near the base of her tail."

Rayla just smiled knowingly. "Ahh, I see."

"Yeah, she just...went stiff and pushed me away. I wondered if I had hurt her..."

Rayla burst out laughing. "If Pyrrah is anything like Callum, it certainly didn't _hurt_." She grinned and rubbed her brow. "The base of the tail is a very sensitive spot for dragons. All I have to do is give Callum a bit of a scratch and squeeze and he just melts. Great way to relax him when he's too tense."

"Oh, really?" he questioned with a smile before it quickly faded. "But...why did Pyrrah push me away then?"

The elf shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know for sure...but my guess would be that she's embarrassed. You know her Soren. She's your wife. You know she doesn't like to reveal her weaknesses."

Sighing, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"But now that you know, if you confront her about it, she might let you do it again." She smirked, giving the man a knowing look. "Callum was quite timid about it at first, but I convinced him otherwise."

"I-I might do that," he said with a tint of blush, "Thanks Rayla."

Chuckling, she gave the blond a pat on the arm. "Let me know how it goes."

~#~

Soren was in his and Pyrrah's quarters, doing clap push-ups on the floor as the sun proceeded to set outside the window. Pyrrah would be returning soon from her sky patrol, so he figured he'd pass some of the time refining his strength.

He was at number one-hundred-ninety-six before the dragoness finally entered through the door. She ran her talons through her hair, smoothing it out. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you were. Checked the training yard, but I guess our room works just as well." She rolled her eyes in partial amusement.

"Yeah, just doing some push ups. You know, keeping it _crispy_."

Pyrrah shook her head as she walked over to the small table, pouring herself a drink. "Right, if you say so."

Watching her, the blond eventually stood up and stepped over. "The thing is I...I wanted to talk to you...and I knew you'd be here after your duties."

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...it's about the other day."

She stared at him from the corner of her eye as she stopped halfway up her drink. "Go on?"

"You know when I rubbed your back?...And you went all...umm... " He coughed into his hand. "Well, you pushed me away."

"Yes, I remember."

"I spoke to Rayla about it and-"

"You did WHAT?!" she snapped suddenly, blushing a bright red at the idea of Xadia's queen knowing what had happened.

He gulped and held his hands up defensively. "I was worried I'd done something to hurt you! So I figured she'd know better. But...she told me that...well...it was actually a nice experience...or...it should be."

Pyrrah swallowed and looked away from him. "Well...yeah...it is."

"And I wanted to...well...ask if you'd let me do it again?"

Sighing, the dragoness watched her drink as it swirled around in the cup. There were several moments of silence before she finally looked over at her waiting husband.

"I'll...I'll let you..." she mumbled as she slowly set her beverage down on the table.

Soren smiled a little at her response, stepping closer and gently rubbing her arm. It was a soothing gesture, and his big, soft eyes held a sense of gratefulness, excitement, and curiosity. "You can trust me, I promise."

With a little huff, the dragoness averted her gaze from him with a pouty expression. "Yeah, I know..."

Noticing the deep blush flushing her ears and cheeks, the blond only smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry, I'll be _very_ gentle," he whispered into her ear, making it twitch as he wrapped his arms carefully around her waist.

The dragoness mentally cursed, both loving and hating how his lowered, sultry voice sent a light shiver through her body.

Soren chuckled, and now that she was more relaxed in his arms, one of his hands roamed down her back and softly rubbed circles at the base of her spine, right above her tail.

"Mm!~"

The sudden moan was a bit surprising, but it was more than welcome. "That feel good?" Two fingers scratched at the scales there, and the dragoness pressed her hips back into the touch. She kept her face hidden in his neck, but he could feel her hot, steamy breaths against him.

"Such a sweet spot~" he teased, giving a light kiss to her horn.

When Soren's touches got firmer, Pyrrah growled against him and clawed at his shirt. "I... I can't take it," she hissed out. "Bed. Now," she managed, her fangs nibbling at his collarbone.

Eyes widened, Soren had no idea how fast the ministrations had riled her up. But in no way was he going to complain. He scooped her up into his arms and quickly took her to their bed, kicking the door closed behind them for some privacy.


End file.
